Here With Me
by FanWriter83
Summary: Selina breaks off her friendship with Bruce, or is it a romantic relationship? Selina isn't sure, but all she knows is she has to stay away from Bruce as long she's in danger. How big that danger is, she realizes when she wakes up in a dark and cold cell. All she has left of Bruce is a small silver locket and memory's. Will that be enough to keep her up her feet?
1. Mixed feelings and emotions

**Hi Guys, I found a beta reader:D The lovely MadiPII so I decided to re-fresh also this chapter and the next chapter so they will be easier to read:D Most chapters are written from Cat's point of view but some are also from Bruce's point of view:D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mixed feelings and emotions**

Caught in the riptide,  
I was searching for the truth

**Point of view: Cat**

I recently had done something stupid, more than the usual stupid things I manage to get caught in. And I blame it all to myself but I also know that I had no other choice. It was better because this way Bruce would stay out of harm's way. Having assassins after you once is more than enough. If they come after me a second time than its only after me and not Bruce because I love him way too much. I want to keep him save.

Well, you probably think what did you do Selina, or better yet Cat because people call me that way. Okay, I prefer them to call me Cat, but what's the difference?

Anyway, one day Ivy came to meet me on the streets and told me she had a message from Bruce. He wanted to see me.

At first I wasn't planned to go, since our last meeting also turned out differently than I first thought. Instead of just bringing back his stuff that I had stolen the past few days while I was a guest at the Manor, I also did something else. Something I better shouldn't have.

But I really wanted it and while I was a guest I gave Bruce several hints about boys kissing girls, but like any boy, he was playing stupid, If you're not completely clear with what you wanted they just don't get it.

Well, that night I was tired of leaving useless hints so I just did what my instinct told me. And they told me Bruce was ready but wasn't the person to start a kiss, especially since he thought it all was a game to me. So, to prove him it wasn't a game….

I kissed him.

I kissed Bruce briefly on his lips, but long enough to get that feeling. That feeling that begins just like a spark. Tossing and turning inside of your heart.

And it indeed was tossing and turning in my heart, leaving me to get caught in the riptide of emotions.

Cat! What have you done?

Quickly I left, not waiting for Bruce's reply, action or whatever a boy does when he gets kissed by a girl.

Outside I jump off the balcony and ran into the darkness, back to my hideout where I just sat for hours and hours. Not able to fall asleep because the confusing feeling in my heart.

But, after a long debate with myself ( a very long debate) I decide to go anyway, just to see what Bruce wanted and to find out why he send messages for me all around the city.

Again, I shouldn't have done that.

Slowly I walk through the balcony doors into the study, noticing Bruce playing chess with himself. The first thing he said was that he was glad that I was safe.

The way he said 'safe' and the smile on his face when he said it made me realize that the previous kiss also had turned his heart upside down.

Then he told me that him and Alfred where off for a few days in Switzerland, where they had a chalet, whatever that is. Walking toward me, holding a brown bag made me realize I was on his mind his entire vacation and as result, a present.

Curiously I opened the paper bag and took out a glass snow globe with a tiny house inside it. Beaming like the sun I turned it over so it started to snow inside the globe.

It was the first present I ever got and I loved it.

Bruce then asked me if I wanted to stay and live in his house so that I would have a proper life. And for a brief moment I also wanted to, stay, be with him.

But then the mixed emotions caught me up again and asked in defense why it was better for me in the Mansion then on the streets. I knew the answer myself, but like I said, mixed emotions.

I would be safe, but Bruce not. After all, the managed to get in the house before, so why wouldn't they again? And what if we weren't fast enough? What if they would catch Bruce and threat me with him?

No, it might be best if he stayed safe in his own house and I on the streets. And there was only one thing left to do. One thing that I knew would tear the poor boys heart, and mine, apart.

I gave him back the present, and told him I only came to visit to tell him to stop harassing me. His eyes became teary the moment the words came out of my mouth. Immediately I felt sorry, and wanted to take it back but I knew I couldn't.

I had to do it, for his safety.

I told him I had lied about everything to the detective to keep me out of juvie so there was no reason for him to buy me presents or send messages or for us to hang out. He just had to stop bugging me.

The sadness in his eyes made me feel horrible and my own eyes almost gave up on me too, so I quickly turn back to the balcony door and leave. Jumping off the balcony, and disappearing into the night, ignoring the tears that streamed down my cheeks. I didn't mind them.

Crying seemed to me the only solution so I cried the entire night in my hideout. With my knees up I kept rocking myself, telling myself it was for the best.

For the second time I felt like I was caught in a riptide of emotions.

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter, let me know what you think so far:D I would love to hear your thoughts and reviews will make me only update faster LOL**


	2. Memory's

**Hi guys, thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, favs and follows:D They mean a lot to me:D Thanks to MadiPII for beta this chapter:D**

**Bold: Cat's memory's**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Memory's**

There was a reason,  
I collided into you

I woke up the next morning with my face covered with dried up tears and I realized I must had fallen asleep crying. Something I normally wouldn't do, but I didn't care because of the circumstances. Yesterday I had to break the friendship between Bruce and me. Though it felt more like I had destroyed the romance between us, because for me it was more than a friendship. By the expression on Bruce's face he must have felt the same.

But now it didn't matter anymore. I did it and Bruce would be safe now. That's all that I wanted, right? It will get easier, right?

Maybe not.

I wiped a fresh tear off my face, when I wandered slowly back to a memory of me and Bruce. The only thing that was left of our friendship, somewhere in the back of my head.

* * *

**"Please Cat! You know I can't run so fast" Bruce shouts somewhere from behind me and I hear him stumble on his feet the moment he trips over a branch.**

**Worried I stop and turn around to see if he was alright. Bruce sat straight up with a painful expression on his face, holding his ankle with one hand.**

**"B, are you alright?" I shout, still standing in the same spot. I tried to figure out if the pain he had was real or that he was just messing with me. For all I knew he was just playing with me and trying to lure me back so he could grab me.**

**"No, my ankle hurts" Bruce replies, still having the same painful look in his eyes.**

**Okay, maybe it wasn't a trap.**

**Slowly I walk toward Bruce holding out my hand to help him back up. But that was foolish of me and I should have known. Bruce took my hand, but instead of trying to get back up he pulls me toward him, causing me to stumble and land on top of him. My face just a few inches from his.**

**Alarmed by it all I scoot back, rolling of him and tried to stand up again but Bruce grabs me around my waist back to him. I fall back beside him and couldn't help to let out a loud giggle.**

**Bruce, who found my giggle sound funny started to tickle me while I tried rolling away from his fingers, both giggling rolling over each other.**

**Finally I had freed myself and turn over toward Bruce, only to get my revenge by thickle him back. Bruce let out a soft yelp, rolling and laughing on the ground, trying to get away from me.**

**"Cat! Stop!" Bruce says, trying to roll away from me. "I hit something with my knee and I think I need to check it."**

**"Yeah right" I reply, not falling in the same trap again and went for his stomach.**

**"No really" Bruce knocks away my hands and curls up to protect his stomach for another tickle war.**

**Suddenly my eyes fall on one of his knees, realizing Bruce wasn't faking this time.**

**"B, your bleeding!" I exclaim moving closer toward him and pointed at his injured knee. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were faking again. What did you hit?"**

**"I don't know, probably a rock" Bruce replies, sitting up and pulled up his ... to check his knee. Luckily it wasn't that bad as it first seemed. Only one small bleeding scar. Nothing more.**

**"You are such a baby sometimes" I say with a teasing smile and stand back up my feet, dusting the sand and leaves from my clothes.**

**"Well, it hurts" Bruce replies, holding out his hand so I could help him to stand up.**

**"You get back up yourself" I reply, knocks his hand away with a grin and start walking back to the house. "I'm not falling for that 'get me back up' move of yours."**

**"I wasn't trying…" Bruce tried in defense, crawling back up his feet. "Honest. Ouch!"**

**"Yeah, and I won't fall for that either!"**

**"Cat! Wait! I found something!"**

* * *

I hear a soft meow close to my left ear, knocking me back to reality. Slowly I turn my head watching as one of my cats walks toward me and moves his body gently against my face; begging me to cuddle her.

Slowly I sit up, taking the cat in my arms and starts cuddle ling it gently until the cat purrs satisfied. My eyes fall on a small silver box; the one that I had taken from Bruce's house. The first moment I finally dared to enter his house during night-time.

* * *

**Slowly and quietly I walk through the open balcony door into the Mansion study room. The curtains softly blowing in the wind around me. Suddenly I hear a loud smash from my right and I looked up alarmed, realizing it was just the Butler Alfred.**

**Just when I was about to walk again my ear catches a soft moan from my right, quickly ducking behind the cough I see its just Bruce who moves and shifts in his sleep.**

**Realizing the boy was still fast asleep I slowly stood back onto my feet, keeping a close eye on Bruce while I walk alongside the cough to the other side of the room. My head jerks up the moment I hear Alfred walking through the house into another room.**

**I was still safe.**

**Curiously I look at the wall, noticing all kinds of pictures, files and other stuff related to Bruce's parents. That moment I realized the poor boy did his own investigation.**

**My eyes catches something, noticing a small silver box. Quickly I take it and put it into one of my pockets.**

**Slowly I turn around, walking back toward the cough. Slowly I climb up a …. And for seconds I watch how Bruce sleeps. Softly moaning and moving in his sleep.**

**That moment I realize I felt something for Bruce; something more than just friendship. All I wanted was just stay and watch him sleeping; Pretending.**

**Pretending…**

* * *

Another tear falls down my cheek onto the soft coat of the cat, which looks curiously up to me.

"It's nothing" I say softly to the cat and cuddle her some more before I lay her down onto the blanket next to me. The cat walks a few times in circles before she finally curled up and closes her eyes to take a nap.

Slowly I pick up the small silver box, moving it a few times through my fingers before opening it and looking at the small item inside.

* * *

**"Cat! Wait! I found something!"**

**Bruce came running after me while shouting at me to stop, which of course I didn't. I wasn't in the mood anymore and really wanted get back to the mansion. Also Alfred might be wondering where we got to.**

**Bruce quickly catches me up, grabs me gently by one of my arms and turns me toward him.**

**"Bruce, I'm tired and really want to go back to the house" I say with a tired look on my face while trying to free my arm from his grip.**

**"Look" Bruce replies, ignoring what I just said and held up a small silver locket. "I think my knee hit this instead of a rock."**

**"Wow, a necklace. I'm so excited" I say sarcastic and uninterested. "Can we go now?"**

**"Wait!" Bruce exclaims, again grabbing my arm. "I want you to have it."**

**"What? Why?" I ask looking suspiciously at him and wonder why he wanted to give it to me. "I mean, doesn't it belong to your mother?"**

**"No, I have never seen her wearing it and beside. It's not something that my mother would wear because she was more a pearl necklace person" Bruce replies, opening the hinges and held it out to me. "Do you like it?"**

**"Well, yeah… but…" I stammered, totally surprised by a present like that. And anyway, I didn't wear any jewelry, especially not something like that. It was too beautiful and expensive for a girl like me.**

**But I saw Bruce's look in his eyes, realizing he wouldn't take a no for an answer so I turn around so he could place it around my neck. A tiny shiver went through my back the second I felt his fingers in the back of my neck, locking the hinge.**

**"It looks good on you" Bruce says with a gentle smile as I turn around to show it.**

**"Thank you" I whisper softly, clearing my throat awkwardly. "So, what's next?"**

**"Maybe you can take me to the city later" Bruce says as we walk back to the mansion.**

* * *

Slowly I take out the silver locket and play with it while wondering what to do with it. It was hard keeping it, but it would be even harder selling it, though it would be a lot of money. Well, if Clyde would give an honest pay for it. Knowing him he would give her five bucks though it was worth more than that.

No, maybe it was better to keep it. It was, next to my memory's the only thing that was left of Bruce and me. I would keep it. I would wear it, securely hidden underneath my clothes. Close to my heart and maybe one day it would be save again.

Save to go back to Bruce.

* * *

**So, that was the second chapter, let me know what you think so far:D I would love to hear your thoughts and reviews will make me only update faster LOL**


	3. Calling your name in the midnight hour

**Hi guys, third chapter, thanks for all your support by review, favs and follows:D Means a lot. Thanks to lovely MaidPII for being my beta reader:D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Calling your name in the midnight hour**

"So, you wanted to talk with me?" I ask, looking up from my milk, glancing over across the table at Detective Gordon who takes tiny sips from his coffee.

I just had bumped into him minutes ago on the streets as I was running off after pick-pocketing a man's pocket. The man shouted for help as he ran after me and as I was about to escape up a fire escape someone grabbed me around my waist, pulling me back.

I start to shout for my attacker to let me go, but fiercely the arms turned me around and I looked into the smiling face that belonged to the Detective.

"Nice to see you again, Selina" Gordon says, still holding my arm in a tight grip.

"It's Cat for you!" I scowl back at him and try another attempt to free my arm as the man I just robbed stops beside us.

"Thank you for stopping her, sir" the man says, totally exhausted because of all the running. "The girl has my wallet."

"I do not!" I shout in defense, glancing angry to the man and still desperately trying to get away from the Detective.

Gordon didn't buy it, grabbed the wallet from underneath my jacket and tossed it over to the man.

"Let's go before he puts charges against you" Gordon whispers, pushing me with him into a nearby dinner.

And there we sat now, ordering our food and saying nothing to each other for like ten minutes or so; until I got bored and broke the silence.

"So, you wanted to talk with me? I ask, looking up from my milk, glancing over across the table at Detective Gordon, "Because I think this is not just a friendly threat."

"Your right" Gordon replies after sipping from his coffee. "I was already looking for you because I wanted to know what happened between you and Bruce."

"Why did you ask me and not Bruce himself?" I ask, placing my bagel back onto the napkin that I had sprayed onto the table. Slowly I take the locket from underneath my shirt and start to wriggle with it. "Because I don't want to talk about it."

"Bruce doesn't want it either so I thought maybe you might."

Gordon took another sip from his coffee and started with his bagel, waiting for me to talk again. But I didn't plan to. It was already painful enough to think about it.

Gordon, who realized I wasn't about to spill anything to him decided to change the topic.

"Where do you stay?"

"Where I always stay, on the streets" I reply, smirking sarcastic and roll my eyes. "Duh. And before you ask me to come back to Wayne Manor, no interests. I'm perfectly happy where I am right now."

"I wasn't going to." Gordon replies looking over to me and noticed the doubtful look in my eyes. "Honest."

I let go the locket and start tearing the bagel apart before eating it and took another sip from my milk. I tried not to look in the Detective's eyes, because I was scared he would notice my anxious look that was a result from a last night attack.

While wandering down the streets, the assassins had tried to grab me again. I barely escaped. I was startled by the attack but didn't want to bother the Detective with it. Besides, I'm used to the rough life at night.

I escaped, that's the important thing. Next time, be more on guard and don't wander around on the streets alone.

"Selina?" I heard the Detective say and I look up to him. The worried look on his face made me realize he must have called my name several times before getting a reply.

"Cat!" I snap, trying to look as casual as possible so he wouldn't see something was bothering me. The detective really had to start remembering my name. It starts to get really annoying. I took another piece of bagel in my mouth and start chewing it.

"Cat" Detective Gordon corrects himself and smiles gently at me, watching how I tear the bagel into tinier pieces, almost into crumbs. "Is everything alright?"

"Look, I'm fine!" I snap angrily, grabbing my jacket from the seat next to me as I stood up. "I don't want to talk about Bruce. I don't want to talk about my well-being. I don't want to talk about anything."

I put on my jacket, turn around and go for the door, noticing a few people looking up, astounded about my sudden rude behavior.

"Cat! Wait!" the Detective shouts and before I even could have opened the door and make a run for it he grabs me gently by my arm and turns me around.

"Let me go or I'll scream!" I threat the Detective and he let go my arm immediately.

"Why are you acting like this?" Gordon asks, looking worried at me while I folded my arms in stubbornness.

"What is it what you want from me?" I ask, shooting an angry look at him. "It's not like you care about me or anything."

The Detective kept looking worried at me. I didn't like it because to me, it was all an act.

"Cat, why is it so hard for you to believe anyone would care about you?" the detective asks, pushing me back to the table we sat minutes before. "Why is it so hard for you to accept help?"

I plopped back down onto the seat, kept looking at the floor and not planned to open up to the Detective. Gordon sighs deeply.

"Why don't I just give you my address, and when you ever feel in the mood to talk or need anything you more than welcome to visit me." The Detective writes something down onto a napkin and hands it over to me.

For a minute I just look at him, wondering whether he meant it or not. Stubbornly, I look the other way. The Detective places the napkin in front of me onto the table.

"Please accept this gesture, Cat" the Detective said, taking his own jacket and put it on. "Just in case; here's some money, just to keep you up your feet. Please Cat; try to stay out of trouble."

The Detective wraps the money into the napkin with his address, places it back on the table, before standing up and leaving.

* * *

Slowly and with mixed feelings I walk out the dinner, stuff the napkin and money in my pocket and walk down the street wandering what to do next. The Detective's nice gesture had made me doubt about everything. Maybe he did care.

"Of course he doesn't, Cat" I thought to myself, "He just wants you to come back and solve the case for him."

"Cat! Slow down!" a voice behind me shouts, knocking me back to reality. I start walking slower and suddenly Ivy pops up beside me, holding the same stupid bag she always had with her, tightly wrapped around her. Like she was hiding something in it and didn't want anyone to see it. Not that I cared, because the girl was already creepy enough, with or without the bag.

I start picking up my pace again because I really wasn't in the mood to spend time with Ivy. Besides being creepy, the girl was also curious and probably was eager to hear everything about my last meeting with Bruce.

Ivy, who was the kind of person who wouldn't let go easily, also start picking up her pace and kept walking beside me, blabbing about all kinds of stuff. I didn't really listen.

Suddenly, Ivy grabs my arm and stops me, standing still in front of me. I tried to walk around her but she kept stepping from one side to the other the same time as I did, which started to get really annoying.

"Ivy, what is it!" I snap angry, folding my arms. Maybe it was better to give in before she would follow me to my hideout.

"Wow, that's beautiful" Ivy suddenly exclaims and I look confused back, wandering what she was talking about. Her eyes were fixed on my chest and I realized I hadn't hid the locket underneath my jacket after leaving the dinner. "Where did you get that?"

"Nowhere" I say, quickly hiding the locket under my clothes. But even then her eyes kept fixed on the same place, like she could see straight through my clothes. "Ivy, please tell me what you want or let me go. I have more important stuff to do than standing here and waiting until you finally tell me what you want."

"Like flirting with Detective Gordon?"

I look puzzled at her. "What are you talking about Ivy?"

"You know" Ivy said taunting. "Back in the dinner; what did you have to do to make him give you money? Did he give you that necklace?"

"What are you trying to say Ivy?" I ask offended, wondering if she was implying that I was sleeping with the cop. What kind of person did she think I was?

"Isn't the cop a bit too old for you?" Ivy still had the same taunting expression on her face. I got the sudden urge to punch it straight off her face but I managed to hold it in. After all, punching a ten year old girl was cowardly.

"Look Ivy, I don't owe you any explanation of what I do or don't do" I snap angrily and walk around her. "Now, if you don't mind, I have better things to do."

Quickly I jump up a fire ladder and climb up to the roof. Away from creepy Ivy and her childish questions.

* * *

It was already dark when I bought some milk and donuts in the local supermarket with the money that Gordon had given me and slowly walked back down the street. I ate some of the donuts and drank some of the milk too, leaving some for the stray cats that wandered around the alley where my hideout was located as well.

Slowly I bent down, poured some of the leftover milk in a cup, and left it for the cats to drink. Slowly they came walking toward the milk from the shadows and I started to rub their ears gently.

Suddenly my ears pick up a female giggle. I quickly stood up and hid behind some dumpsters just as three people walk into the alley. One tall figure and two figures the size of children about my age. The tall figure was walking behind the other two, like he was their bodyguard.

I narrow my eyes to take a better look and suddenly I recognize two of them. The tall figure was Alfred and one of the other two was Bruce Wayne. But who was the girl beside him? And why was she holding his arm?

"I really liked our night out, Bruce. We should do it again sometime" the girl says and hugs Bruce's arm.

A sharp pain struck at my heart. Did Bruce have a girlfriend? But what about me? Okay, I know I broke up our friendship, but that doesn't mean he had to move on this quick, right?

The girl had long brown hair, straight down her face. Her clothes and the jewelry showed she was rich, like Bruce.

Suddenly Bruce stops in his tracks and bends down.

"What are you doing, Master Bruce?" Alfred asks and he and the girl stops.

"I just have to tie up my shoe lace" Bruce replies. "You go ahead. I will catch up to you in a second."

Alfred and the girl started walking again while Bruce re-ties his shoes again. One of the stray cats walks meowing toward me, still hiding behind the dumpster I quickly grab the cat before Bruce would even hear or see the cat.

I probably shouldn't have done it just then, because the moment I held out my hands toward the cat I hit my arm against the dumpster. A sharp pain went through my elbow.

Bruce's head turned alarmingly in my direction and I quickly backed away further behind the dumpster. I held my breath, waiting for Bruce to start walking again.

I didn't hear anything. Did that mean Bruce had left?

Slowly and quietly I peek around the dumpster, suddenly looking straight into Bruce's eyes. Bruce had bend down beside the dumpster to see what had made the noise. About the same time I peeked around the dumpster and now our faces were just inches away from each others.

Both holding our breath, and gazing in each other eyes for which looked like an eternity; I finally decided to speak up.

"Bruce?"

It was just a soft whisper, but loud enough for him to hear. Why did I say his name? Why couldn't I get a hold of myself? Why did the name escape so quickly from my mouth?

"Master Bruce, what are you looking at?" Alfred's voice echoes through the alley. Bruce's head looks up alarmed and turns toward Alfred and the girl. Both of them looking confused at the sight of Bruce bending beside a dumpster.

"Nothing!" Bruce replies. "I thought I saw something!" Bruce looked one more time straight into my eyes before standing up and running toward Alfred and the girl.

Again Bruce's name escaped from my mouth in a whisper. Only it was louder than the first time and Bruce had heard it. Or maybe he just wanted to check if I was still there.

Slowly his head turned my way again, meeting my eyes. Only this time I could see a tear escape from his eyes. Or maybe I just thought I saw a tear. I couldn't tell because my own eyes went blurry too because of the tears that streamed down my face.

"Master Bruce?"

"I'm coming Alfred."

Bruce wipes something from his cheek and walks towards Alfred, the girl quickly grabbing his arm again.

I watched as how Bruce and the girl walked, suddenly noticing Alfred was standing still. I look at him, catching his eyes. Alfred kept looking at me like he saw me, but that wasn't possible, right? Alfred can't see in the dark.

The doubt started the moment I saw the look in his eyes before he walked after Bruce and the girl.

Alfred's eyes where filled with disapproval.

* * *

**So, that was the third chapter, let me know what you think:D I would love to hear your thoughts and reviews make me update faster LOL**


	4. Reaching from you from an endless dream

**Thank you so much for your follows, favs and reviews, they mean a lot:D Here is the fourth chapter, enjoy reading:D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reaching from you from an endless dream**

I kept sitting behind the dumpster for almost an hour, thinking and patting the coat of a cat that accompanied me. I had stopped crying minutes ago, as if I had run out of tears. All that was left was that empty feeling inside my heart.

Seeing Bruce with another girl made me realize I had blown my changes with him and that there might be a change he would never trust me again. That I couldn't go back to him once it was safe again.

And why wouldn't Bruce move on? It's not like I ever told him my true feelings, even though I kissed him; but he still could think that was just one of my cat and mouse games.

Now I realize that kissing him back then was a big mistake because now I had this strange and confusing feelings and Bruce didn't even know the truth.

I was alone; really alone.

The cat starts to play with my locket. Scared that the chain would break, I quickly hid it back underneath my jacket, protecting the only thing that was left of Bruce, close to my heart.

It started to rain softly. Realizing it might be better for me to find a dry spot to sleep, I stood up, kissed the cat goodnight, and left the alley.

Slowly , and still wondering about what happened the past few hours, I walked across the street to the other curve, not realizing I had let down my guard.

The squealing tires of a van knocks me back to senses and alarmed I turn my head towards it, seeing a few men coming out of the back and make their way toward me.

Shit!

I start to run to the other end of the curve and quickly make my way into the alley, still hearing the boots of my attacker's pound by each step. I keep running, scoping my eyes down the building walls to find an escape up to the roof.

Suddenly I feel a sharp sting in my left ankle, making me winch in pain as I stumbled to keep myself up my feet. Now was a bad moment to be getting cramps, but I didn't have much time to shake it off, so I had to bare the pain a bit longer.

Running and ignoring the pain at the same time I noticed an escape, just a few feet away from me. Quickly I sped up my momentum and leaped to the railing of the fire escape, pulling it down and ran up to the roof.

It was hard because of the sting in my ankle seems not wearing off but I managed, as I climbed over the edge of the roof and ran straight across the rooftop. I could hear the boots coming up the fire escape, which meant they weren't planning on giving up.

Who where they and what did they want? It couldn't be the assassins because they looked different, but then again, maybe they hired other assassins.

Quickly I leap to the other roof, only this time I didn't make a soft landing. While landing on my feet my left ankle gave up on me and I fell face down in a water puddle. The water went through my clothes, making me colder than I already was.

I could hear the men approach me, leaping over to the rooftop that I was laying on, and landing close behind me. Quickly I roll over to my back seeing them walking slowly toward me. Suddenly my vision started to become blurry.

With the help of my arms I try to make backwards momentum, backing further and further away from them until I feel something hard, solid and cold in my back. I hit the wall of the rooftop edge.

There was no way to escape.

Accept!

I tried to regain my vision by blinking my eyes several times as I suddenly see one of the men bends over me to pick me up. Anger boils up inside me and there was no way I would make it easy for them.

I hold my hands up to the man's face, who started to scream the seconds my fingers hits his eyes. Trying to free himself from my grip, he slapped me straight in my face, leaving a red burning mark on my cheek.

The sudden slap in my face made me dizzy again and my vision becoming even blurrier.

"I think you have to drug her some more" the man said angry through his teeth, still moaning a bit in pain. "This one has too much fire in her."

They drugged me? So the sting in my ankle wasn't just a cramp.

Another man approached me, aiming a tranquilizer gun on my upper left arm and less than a second later I felt a sharp sting. I winch and with my back against the edge I try making some kind of sideways momentum to get away from them.

Moving, moving.

"Why don't you just give up?" the man with the tranquilizer gun asked. With a mean grin on his face, he came closer and closer towards me. "Just give up!"

"I won't" I try to scream but it sounds more like a loud whisper, but still firm enough to show them I'm not an easy prey.

Dizzy, eyes blurry.

No, keep fighting Cat!

Blinking, moving, kicking with my leg toward the mean smirking, still approaching man.

Dizzy, fussy eyesight.

Keep fighting.

Suddenly the man bends over me, grabs me around my waist and pins me to the ground, holding his face really close to mine.

"Just… give… up!" the man says, each word firmer then the last one was, his face moving closer and closer toward mine.

"Careful, this one can scratch" the other man warns him; the one I had scratched earlier.

"No, she won't. Will you?" the man asks taunting me, pinning my arms alongside my body.

I tried to struggle myself free, but the drug finally does what it's made for and my eyesight becomes black.

* * *

_Cold and alone._

_Where am I?_

_Pain in my entire body._

_Dizzy, nauseous._

_Slowly I open my eyes, noticing I'm alone in a dark and cold alley._

_What happened?_

_Wait! I'm not alone. I can feel someone's presence._

_"Who is there?" I try to say but nothing more than a whisper rolls over my lips._

_I try to look up, noticing a small person walking toward me. Coming from the shadows, it slowly moved closer and closer toward me. I try to regain my eyesight, noticing the person is about my age._

_A boy._

_Bruce?_

_A happy feeling burns up inside me as Bruce bends down beside me, moving my body closer toward him._

_"Bruce, you came?" I whisper softly and Bruce replies with his most gentle smile. A smile that feels welcome in this cold and dark alley; a smile that I had missed so much._

_"Of course I came" Bruce whispers back, holding his face close toward mine, our lips a few inches away from touching each other. "I love you, Cat!"_

_"I love you too, Bruce" I whisper softly back, holding my lips closer towards his, waiting for him to kiss me._

_BANG!_

_What was that?_

_Bruce slowly lets me go and stands up, turning around, walking away from me._

_"Wait Bruce! Don't go! You've got to help me…"_

_Bruce stops, turns his head, looking me straight in my eyes. His lips mouths; "I love you" before turning around and walking further away from me, disappearing into the night._

_"Bruce! Don't go! Bruce! You've got to help me! Bruce! BRUCE! BRUCE!"_

I jerk up straight, screaming Bruce's name from the top of my lungs. I notice its dark around me. I feel hard, solid and cold stone underneath me. After a few seconds my eyes are adjusted to the darkness, realizing I wasn't in an alley but in a small cell made out of stone, no windows; and the only source of light flickering from underneath the large metal door.

I was locked in. They got to me and locked me in a cell.

"Help me Bruce! Help me!"

* * *

**So, that was the fourth chapter which contained some drama for Cat. Tell me what you think of it so far:D**


	5. Bruce, you are always here with me

**Hi guys, here is the fifth chapter of this story:D Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bruce, you always here with me**

So many miles between us now  
But you are always here with me

I sit straight up on a tiny mattress, the only comfort in this cold cell, playing with my locket. I find it strange they didn't take the only piece of jewellery I had." Probably haven't searched me yet.", I thought only caught me and locked me up. But that wouldn't mean they would try it later.

The light that flow through underneath the metal door into my cell exposed that the sun had come up. At least, it must be the sun because during the night the source of light flickered on and off, like a dodgy ceiling lamp. But this beamed constant through from underneath the door so there must be a large window just outside my door. Not that it would be in much use right now but it at least gave me some sense off time.

I heard boots pounding on the concrete floor outside my cell, coming down a few steps. Does that mean they've locked me in a basement?

Quickly I hide the locket inside one of my jacket pockets, zipping it tightly before standing up. The pounding of the boots stop at the same time, making me realize the person had reached my cell.

A small slide opens, sun beaming straight into the cell revealing a person peeking through the open slide. His eyes fall on me while I stood in the middle of the small cell, trying to cover my eyes from the sun so I could see his face.

"Take a few steps back, girl!" the man orders with a stern voice at me, burning his eyes into mine. "With your back against the wall!"

Slowly I back away until my back hits the cold and stone wall, pressing myself against it. The slide closes, a key is been put in the lock and the door opens slowly, the man peeking carefully around it to see if I was still on the other side of the room.

His entire body language showed this one was scared, scared of me; scared what I could do to him.

The man walks inside, keeping his eyes focused on me while bending down and places a plate with food onto the floor. Something that looked like thick porridge, and a glass with something that looked like watery lemonade.

I scoff softly at the sight of my breakfast, a small and tiny smile forms around my lips.

"I thought I ordered milk" I say with a sarcastic smile. "And what is that? Doesn't look like the marmalade scones I ordered."

I take a step forward, placing my hands challengingly on my hips and glance up to the man who quickly shifts back of my sudden move.

"What? Kidnapping a 13 year old girl and not delivering the food she ordered?" I ask, cocking my head mischievously to the side, while taking another step closer.

This man was scared but I wasn't planned to show him any fear.

"Stay there!" the man ordered, trying to keep his voice stern and steady but failed. There was a slight tremor in it. His eyes become panicked and that's when I noticed this man was younger than the other two. Even his face was covered with a scarf I could see he wasn't older than 20 years.

20 years old; scared and inexperienced. I make a move toward the door, the young man quickly running to be there first and closes the door straight in my face.

Disappointed I pound against the metal door, grab the handle and try to pull it open. The young man had locked it just in time. Angry, I kick against the door, knowing it wouldn't help me much right now but it at least released some of my tension.

Outside I could hear the young man quickly running back upstairs, slamming another door behind him. Annoyed I turn around and make way to my dodgy breakfast.

Slowly I sit down on the mattress, holding the plate steady on my lap while picking up the bowl with, well, porridge by the smell of it. Only, it was way too lumpy to be porridge.

I smell softly, making sure I didn't smell any sleeping drugs before eating it. It smells safe so I took a few bites, only it tasted too much like rubber so I decided to only drink the watery lemonade.

I move the plate away from me as I lay down on my back, looking up to the ceiling wandering back to the outside world. Would anyone miss me?

I thought about the 5 friends I had in my life, only to find out that they were even less numbered then I first thought.

Ivy: well, she wouldn't since I acted a bit too rude to her yesterday and she probably thought I would be with Detective Gordon, since she accused me from having a romantic relationship with the Detective.

Samantha: the girl I sometimes hang out with in the 'flea' mall. Maybe she would, though our meetings weren't very often so, maybe she wouldn't notice me gone either. And even if she would, she had hardly any courage to go to the cops and report me missing.

Roy: a 19 year old guy who sometimes looked me up, gave me a roof over my head when it was raining, giving me food and some money to keep me on my feet. Once I asked him why he did that and he just replied with a smile and said; "You're like a little sister to me" A scoff was the only reply he got, but his smile didn't disappear from his face. Roy would miss me sooner or later.

Detective Gordon; That's a maybe. During our last visit he showed me another side to him. A side I never had seen before, it almost looked like he really cared about my well-being. He gave me his address and some money.

Address?

Quickly I zip one of my jacket pockets open, taking the folded napkin out of it. Completely drenched of the water puddle I had fallen in made it hard to unfold and after I finally managed the writing was unreadable. Angry and disappointed I toss it across the room. If I managed to escape there was no address I could go to.

Well, maybe to the last person on my list.

Bruce; I knew where he lives but even if they managed to keep track of me I would be putting him in danger. Would Bruce notice and or report me missing; probably not.

But then a memory of last night put doubt in my mind. Me and Bruce, and that stupid rich girl beside him; dangling around his arm like she was his new bracelet.

The memory of Bruce, his face so close to mines, my soft whisper he probably must have heard. The same after my second whisper, the one that made him stop and turn, glancing back over to me, meeting my eyes in the dark. Though I'm not sure if he could see mine, but I saw his clear as day.

A single tear, dropping from his eyes, flowing down his cheek. There was a tear, right?

My mind started wandering back to the dream I had before I woke up in this stupid and cold cell. That's when I realize it was in the same alley as the one where he walked through with Alfred and Ms. Rich-Girl.

The moment he turns to look one more time, the same as in my dream with the only difference being that Bruce mouthed; "I love you". But his expression was the same and, now I remember there was a tear as well when he said it.

I sigh deeply, wandering my mind back to reality. My fingers searching down in my jacket for the pocket I had hidden the locket in. Slowly unzipping the pocket, fingers inside searching for the silver locket.

Carefully I ran it through my fingers before taking it slowly to my lips.

Bruce, so many miles are between us now. But you are always here with me.

A single tear flows down my cheek as I press a soft kiss on the locket.

* * *

**So, that was the fifth chapter, let me know what you think so far:D Love to hear your thoughts:D**


	6. This feelings begins, just like a spark

**Hi guys, thanks for your reviews/favs/follows, they mean a lot. This chapter isn't proofread yet, tried to correct as much as I could but there could be still grammar mistakes. Big thanks to my beta SellyStew for proofreading:D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: This feeling begins, just like a spark**

**Point of view: Bruce**

Last night, seeing Cat in the alley felt strange, but also familiar. It felt nice seeing that she was safe. She was safe, but not with me.

I sigh softly as I sip from my orange juice, thinking back to the late night hour when I met Cat behind the dumpster. Her face so close to mine. Why didn't I have the courage to kiss her? One kiss and she would know how I really felt. Or would that have made things even more difficult?

She told me to stop hassling her. Stop bugging her, buying presents, and to stop sending messages around town. It all sounded cold and hard in that moment. Like a slap in the face. Her words broke my heart.

But then the meeting in the alley. I can't even explain why I wanted to go through the alley. It was like I wanted to see her. Like I knew there was a chance she might be there, feeding her cats, like she told me about once.

But then again, the city has many alleys, so how did I know which one she would be in?

Noticing my shoelaces were loose I told Alfred and my friend Rachel to go ahead and I would catch up with them after re-tying my shoes.

They kept walking and while bending down I heard a loud pound, like something hit hard against the dumpster a few feet away from me. I looked over, noticing something duck back behind the dumpster.

A curly head that only could belong to one person, Cat.

Curiously I stood up, walking slowly while sneaking toward the dumpster, bending down beside it. At just about the same time the curly head popped out from behind the dumpster, a few inches away from my face. Her green eyes sparkled a bit, like she was happy to see me.

But she couldn't have because she told me to leave her alone. Why would she be happy to see me now?

A soft whisper escaped her lips, but loud enough for me to hear. She whispered my name. Not that it was the strangest thing for her to do, because she had said my name before, but it was more in the way it sounded. Did I imagine it or was there a slight tremor in her voice? A glimpse of love sparkling her eyes?

I don't know, but her soft breath against my face brought back that feeling. The feeling like I wanted to kiss her. Tell her that I love her, and maybe I hadn't imagined it. Maybe she loves me back.

I almost kissed her, only I should have done it sooner because suddenly Alfred's voice echoes through the alley taking my attention away from Cat.

One more time I looked her in the eyes. They were watery, like she was about to cry, but I didn't want to let Alfred know she was there. He might call the police and she would be sent upstate. With pain in my heart I stood up and ran back to Alfred and Rachel.

Again Cat whispered my name. Maybe I had imagined her. I wanted to check if she was still there. I didn't know but I turned my head, seeing her curly head peeking around the dumpster, looking me straight in my eyes.

Something flickered and caught my attention. I noticed the silver locket around her neck. The one I had given to her after finding it in the woods.

She still had it and she wears it around her neck. I single tear flows down my cheek as I walk further with Alfred and Rachel back to the limo, my mind back to the locket. She still has it. Does that mean? I smile slightly as I feel something, fluttering from my belly to my heart. A warm feeling only Cat can give me. That feeling, that starts with a spark.

"Master Bruce, is everything alright?" Alfred's asks, knocking me back out of thinking and I look up, realizing I was still holding the glass with juice, barely even having drank from it. "Shall I take that?"

"Yes, you can Alfred," I reply, placing the glass on the coffee table and standing up, making my way toward the door. "After that, can you take me to the city? I have to send a message."

"And to who would that be, master Bruce?" Alfred asked, but by the look in his eyes I could see he already knew the answer, so there was no way to deny it.

"Cat!" I reply with a smile, turning around and leaving the room. But I could still hear Alfred sigh with deep disapproval.

* * *

Slowly Alfred steers the car through the streets of Gotham while I keep looking through the backseat windows to see if I could spot Cat. There was no sign of her.

I started to get really worried. I know that Cat has a lot hiding places, and that she had the skills to move unseen through the streets if she didn't want to be found, but still... I had been driving by all of her favourite places and still found no sign of the curly haired girl I had seen in the alley for a long while.

I asked Alfred if he could go around the block again, and begged him to let me go alone this time into the 'flee' building. Maybe Cat would be there, or I could ask for her.

The look Alfred gives me through the rear view mirror told me there was not any chance that he would let me step out of the car without him.

"Please, Alfred! You really have to trust me and let me go inside. Cat could be in there."

"I still don't know why you even want to look for her, Master Bruce," Alfred says, glancing at me through the rear view mirror. "Not after what she said and did to you."

"I don't know either, but after I saw her in the alley I really wanted to speak with her," I look away so Alfred can't read the real reason for visiting Cat on my face.

Alfred stops the car to give way to another car, and I know that it's my only chance I get to escape Alfred for a few minutes. I open the backseat door and step quickly outside of the car, running into an alley while ignoring Alfred who ran after me, yelling for me to stop and come back.

I knew exactly where to find the 'flee' since Cat took me there once, and it wasn't hard for me to find it on my own. Quickly I ran inside the building before Alfred could come around the building to stop me.

Slowly, and not drawing too much attention, I walk through the building scoping the place for Cat. There was no sign of her here.

"Can I help you?" a male voice asks behind me and I quickly circle around to see who the voice belongs to.

A young guy about 19 years old stands in front of me, his hands hidden inside the pockets of his dark blue sweater, his eyes searching me up and down from under the hoodie that covers most of his face.

The guy looks at me with so much suspicion that I get too scared to move or breathe. Maybe I should've stayed in the car.

"Well?" the guy asks, waiting for my reply.

"I—I" I stammer and swallow to get my voice back. Cat once told me I should never show fear to them, otherwise I would be mince-meat. I straighten my back to look more confident. "Do you know Cat?"

"Yeah, I know her. Why?" the guy asks, now folding his arms in front of his chest, looking fiercely down on me.

His eyes burn questionably into mine, making my courage sink, but I tried to keep my back straight. Show no fear!

"I'm looking for her. Have you seen her?" I ask, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Why you wanna know?" Still glancing suspicious down on me.

"Have you seen her?" I ask, and my voice even surprised me. This time I sounded, and felt, more confident.

I look up, meeting the guy's eyes while waiting for his reply. The way he narrowed his eyes let me know he was still testing me.

"Nope, haven't see her for days," the guy says, breaking the tense silence, placing his hands back into his pockets. "Anything else?"

I notice an angry looking Alfred walking inside the building, and then I realized I had to break the chat before Alfred could grab me and drag me back to the car.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred shouts the second he spots me talking with the street kid and passes with red face toward us.

"If you see her, can you tell her that-" I try to ask, but my question gets cut off the second Alfred grabs my arm tightly and pulls me away from the guy and drags me to the exit.

"What's your name?" the guy shouts as I try to free myself from Alfred's grip so that I can reply to the guy's question.

"Bruce Wayne!"

* * *

**So, let me know what you think so far:D I love reading your thoughts:D**


	7. Bruce's adventure on the streets

**Hi guys, another update, huge thanks to Sellystew for beta reading this:D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bruce's adventure on the streets**

**Point of view: Bruce**

A few days later I still hadn't received a message from Cat, which made me worried and I started to doubt the possibility of her still liking me. In the alley, her eyes, her voice, was it all imagined?

I decided not to give up now. I wanted to talk with her. To ask her why she had told me all of those things, why she wanted me to stop bugging her.

All I could do was go for another search through the city, but this time without Alfred. He was already mad enough at me for yelling my name in a; 'street kid infested shopping mall'.

Nope, I had to call a taxi instead of taking the limo, and I had to do it when Alfred wasn't home.

About half-past ten Alfred finally went out for grocery shopping, leaving me alone in the big house. He didn't want to leave me alone at first, but after I told him I had some reading to do he finally went along and left.

I had already called the taxi, because I knew around which time Alfred always went grocery shopping. About five minutes later the taxi pulled up in front of the house and I stepped inside, telling the driver to take me to Gotham city.

* * *

**Point of view: Cat**

_Cold and alone I walk through an alley, not really recognizing which one because they all looked similar to one another. Normally I could tell the difference between each alley, knowing them all by name, but now it doesn't seem to be important. I didn't care, all I wanted was to find Bruce and tell him how I felt about him._

_Wait! I can't tell him. He would laugh straight in my face, right? He had a date with another girl, meaning he moved on, so maybe I should too._

_I keep walking, when suddenly a stray cat walks towards me. The cat meowed for milk or food, but I didn't have any with me right now._

_I bent down, picking up the cat and started rubbing his ears softly as the cat purrs, satisfied._

_Aside from the cat, I suddenly feel someone else's presence as a small person comes out from the shadow walking toward me. It's Bruce Wayne._

_Wait! Why is Bruce Wayne wandering around dark alleys alone?_

_"Bruce?" I say softly, still holding the cat tightly against my chest, rubbing its ears. Bruce walks toward me, gently grabbing my elbow, but it still hurts. Why does it hurt?_

_Bruce moves closer, pressing his body against mine. I can't move anymore, but I don't care. Bruce is with me, and not with Miss Rich girl._

_"I missed you so much, Cat," Bruce whispers softly in my ear, and then looks into my eyes. "They are so green... So beautiful." A gentle smile forms on his lips. A welcoming smile. A smile that I had missed so much. I wanted to kiss him. Feel his warm and soft lips underneath mine._

_"BRUCE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_Who's that? I don't recognize the voice, but it sounds like a girl. Bruce seems to recognize the person it belongs to..._

_Slowly he lets me go, turns around and slowly walks toward the person who's coming into the alley. It's Miss Rich girl._

_"Wait Bruce! Don't go! You've got to help me…"_

_Bruce stops, turning his head, looking me straight in my eyes. Again he mouths; "I love you," before turning around, walking away._

_"Bruce! Don't go, Bruce! You've got to help me, Bruce! BRUCE! BRUCE!"_

"BRUCE!" I shout from the top of my lungs and sit up straight at the same time, panting heavily as cold sweat runs down my face. I must have been tossing and turning in my sleep.

Suddenly I realize I hadn't hid the locket away before going to sleep, and now it was GONE!

* * *

**Point of view: Bruce**

Before I stepped into the taxi, I had my usual clothes replaced by the street clothes Cat gave me the day we were chased by assassins. She said I blend in easier once I wear it, and she was right. Almost no one gave me a second look.

I walked around through the city, visiting the alleys Cat could be in. I asked several people if they had seen a girl with Cat's description for the past few minutes, but no one had.

After bumping into Ivy and asking her if she had seen Cat, which was a no, I really started to get worried. Cat had once told me that Ivy sometimes stalks her for days after bumping into her. So if Ivy hadn't seen her for days, something must have happened to Cat.

I say bye to Ivy and start walking again, asking other people for Cat without any success. Some of them don't even stop to listen. Just look anxiously at me and keep walking fast.

"Hardly anyone speaks to street kids," a girly voice says behind me, and I circle around to see Ivy. She must have followed me. "And right now you don't look like a billionaire." Ivy eyed at my clothes.

"Ivy, could you just stop following me?" I ask, turning around again, walking away from her.

"But there is something I know about Cat," Ivy replies with a taunting voice, which made me question her trustworthiness.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I ask, turning for her again and folding my arms, looking doubtfully down on her.

"Because you didn't ask," Her voice still taunting.

"Yes I did," I say looking confused at her, trying to figure out what her plans were.

"No, you asked if I had seen Cat, not if I knew where she might be." Ivy places her hands on her hips while moving them from left to right, like she was luring me into something. I had no other choice than to bite.

"Okay, do you know where Cat might be?"

"Not right now," Ivy replied, a playful smile forming around her lips.

I, knowing for sure she was playing with me now, roll my eyes and turn around. Making sure to get away from her as soon as possible. Cat was right. Ivy was schemery.

"Fine, then I won't give you advice. You just have to forget her. Cat moved on so maybe you should too!" Ivy shouted at my back.

I tried to ignore her, but somehow I also wanted to know what she was talking about. Slowly I turned around, but I don't walk back toward her. I just keep standing a few feet away from her, folding my arms questioningly and wait for her to finish whatever she was trying to tell me.

"So, you're curious then?" Ivy asks, a playful smile curling up the corner of her lip. "Cat is sleeping with someone else."

I was just about to ask her what she was talking about when suddenly someone grabs me by my wrist and pulls me away from Ivy, dragging me without saying anything into an alley.

* * *

**Point of view: Cat**

How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I make sure I had hid the locket safely in my pocket before I went to sleep?

The plate with my breakfast told me I had slept for too long, figuring out it must be past midday, and that it was almost time for my lunch.

But it wasn't the missed breakfast that triggered my alarm bells. What if the person who brought me my breakfast had seen me sleeping while holding the locket in my hand?

Quickly I tried to block my panic mode, because there could have been another reason besides a kidnapper who stole it. Maybe it had fallen onto the floor while I was tossing and turning in my sleep.

Securely I start scoping the floor next to my mattress for the missing locket, running my fingers over the cold concrete cell floor, searching until they would grab the locket. Nothing!

Oh no, they found it, and they took it from me.

Someone approaches my cell, putting the key in its place and opens the door. Quickly I stand up on my feet, pressing my back against the wall.

I knew that this was another kidnapper because the young one first checked if it was safe for him to enter. This one didn't seem to be scared.

The man enters the room and I saw I was right. This one was taller with much more anger in his eyes, and he also didn't cover his face with a scarf. Like he didn't care that I could see his face.

The man picks up the old plate, replaces it with the new one and then looks at me with a mean smirk on his face.

"You're a fighter, I can give you that," he says in a taunting voice and points at the scars I gave him the night of the kidnapping. They were almost healed by now.

"I'm sorry, did it hurt?" I ask in sarcastic tone, letting him know I wasn't scared of him or any of his mates. "I can give you some more if you don't let me go."

"Is that right, missy?" the man asks, his face turning red with the anger that boiled up inside him. With a loud smash the plate hits the floor, the old breakfast sprayed onto the concrete floor as he slowly walks toward me. "Let me show you how much pain I can give you."

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? Who grabs Bruce and what is the guy about to do with Cat? Please review if you like to read the next chapter:D**


	8. Tranquilizer darts and blood

**Hi guys, next chapter, big thanks to sellystew for being my beta:D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tranquilizer darts and blood**

**Point of view: Bruce**

It was the 19 year old guy who had grabbed me away from Ivy into an alley. After introducing himself as Roy he told me that he had done some investigating of his own. After our meeting days earlier he still had seen no sign of Cat, which had triggered his alarm bells.

Roy also had asked people about Cat, and after a few chats he finally heard something useful.

The same night as our alley meeting, someone had seen her hours later crossing the road when suddenly a van came around the corner. Cat spotted a few men coming from the back of the van and ran into an alley when they chased her.

Roy took me to the alley the person spoke about, and the two of us scoped the entire alley for something that would bring us to Cat.

About ten minutes later something drew my attention, and I called for Roy to come check it out. Roy immediately turns around and ran back to me when I pointed at something on the ground. Something that looked like a tranquilizer dart.

A cold chill ran down my spine. Could this mean they caught her?

Roy bends down and picks it up. It was, indeed, a tranquilizer dart. Roy assured me that there was no reason for panic. It couldn't mean they got her. Cat was a fighter, so there was always a slight chance she got away.

Roy's eye caught something, and while following his gaze I noticed a fire escape attached to one of the buildings. Just one, which meant it might be used by Cat as an attempt to escape her attackers.

Roy made a run toward it and I quickly followed him. I had used fire escapes before so it wasn't hard for me to climb up onto them and up to the rooftop.

Soon as I reached the rooftop I noticed Roy, having arrived seconds before me, was already scoping the place. I stood for a few seconds, trying to regain my breath when suddenly the sun flickered onto something.

It caught my eyes, and it was on the rooftop of the next building.

I call out Roy's name, point in the direction I had seen it and then made a run toward the edge, building up my momentum along the way.

I was going to jump and Roy knew it, but Roy didn't know I had done it before. While blocking out his yelling I took a leap and landed on both feet on the next rooftop.

The landing, however, wasn't so perfect, and I fell face down. I really had to start doing something about that.

Behind me I could hear Roy coming, also making the jump and landing perfectly on both feet beside me.

"Where did a billionaire learn to jump rooftops?" Roy asked with a grin, looking down on me surprisingly impressed.

"I'll explain later," I say, crawling back up and taking Roy's held out hand to get back on my feet. "It's just that I saw something over there."

I point at the edge and again it flickered by the sun's reflection. Both Roy and I made a run toward it, and from afar we could recognize the shape and size. It was another tranquilizer dart.

Now we got worried, but not only by the sight of the dart. There was also a puddle of dried up blood.

* * *

**Point of view: Cat**

The man came closer and closer toward me, untying his pant belt along the way. This could mean only one thing.

Slowly I back away from the kidnapper who was about to hurt me. Quickly I realize that backing away wasn't such a great idea at all, especially since it wasn't a large cell, so my back hit the wall behind me really fast, cornering me in.

The door was the only way for me to get out.

Quickly I tried to run to one of the side walls so that I could run safely around the kidnapper and make way to the door, but the kidnapper was faster than me. He grabbed me around my waist and threw me back on the mattress.

I tried to break my fall but hit hard on my already injured elbow, causing another sharp pain that went through my entire body. I couldn't help myself and let out a painful moan.

Quickly I tried to regain myself and stand up, but the kidnapper threw me back down and bends over me, pinning me against the mattress while trying to grab the zipper of my jacket to unzip it.

I put up my hands in defense, reaching for his face, but he managed to dodge my fingers and pinned my arms aside my body.

"NO!" I scream, trying to free myself from his grip, but the man was stronger. Anxiously I tried to think of another way out, but I couldn't think of any. All I could do was try to wriggle as much as my body would let me and make it harder for him to undress me. Again I screamed as loud as I could. "NO!"

The man keeps trying to get me pinned onto the mattress while unzipping my jacket at the same time and even though I made it harder by wriggling, the man managed to unzip my jacket, placing one of his arms underneath my back to hold up my body, pressing it against his.

I managed to free one of my arms and start hitting him in his face, screaming at him to let me go, but my struggles didn't seem to bother him. It was more like each second he grew more excited. The man managed to get my jacket off, and now went for the zipper of my sweater.

"You certainly have a lot of clothes on," he whispers tauntingly in my ear as I start to scream more while he tries to remove my sweater.

I try another attempt for his face and this time my fingers made contact with his eyes. The man starts to scream in pain, and for a brief second I can free my body from underneath his as I kick him hard in his stomach.

Quickly I try to move away from him, but suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my upper left thigh, making me the one to scream in pain this time.

* * *

**Point of view: Bruce**

Roy and I went to GPCD to ask for detective Gordon and tell him everything about Cat and the discovery we'd made which could only mean that Cat was kidnapped.

Detective Gordon wasn't at his desk when we arrived, and detective Bullock didn't seem to listen when we told him. He just told us that she would pop up like she always did and that we had to buzz off.

While Bullock was answering a phone call and wasn't paying any attention to us anymore we figured it might be best to go. Roy writes down a message on a stick-it paper and attached it onto detective Gordon's desk before leaving.

Outside of the GPCD Roy held up a taxi, shoving me inside it and told me to go home and to stay home. The streets weren't a place for a twelve year old billionaire.

"But I want to help find Cat!" I shout, holding the backseat door open before Roy could close it.

"I'll do that!" Roy answers, looking firmly. "Wayne Manor!" Roy orders to the driver before shutting the door and disappearing into an alley.

The taxi driver brought me back to the Manor and from afar I could see Alfred's car parked in front of the manor and figured he must be home from the supermarket.

I told the driver to stop outside the gate, gave him money for the ride and stepped out. While the driver drove away I slowly opened the gate door and snuck up to the house, sneaking inside through a window that I had left open before leaving.

"Are you sure you're at the right house?" a stern voice asks the second I climbed through the window and turned around, noticing an old man about Alfred's age sitting on the leather couch.

"I can ask you the same," I reply, folding my arms while looking suspiciously at the strange visitor inside my house.

"Ah, there you are Master Bruce," Alfred says, walking inside the study with a tray of drinks and beverages. "Where did you come from?"

"I was just…." I said slowly, trying to think of an excuse. I couldn't tell him I came from the city. "Explored the secret passages in the manor," I said the first thing that popped up inside my head.

"Why are you wearing that?" Alfred asks, placing the tray on the coffee table while signalling with his eyes at my clothes.

"I didn't want to ruin my other clothes," I said quickly. Alfred narrows his eyebrows. "It's dirty and dusty in there."

"Fine then, Master Bruce. You can have your secrets," Alfred replies, pouring some drinks into glasses. "Go change again and then you can meet my friend properly."

* * *

**So, that was chapter 8, let me know what you think. Reviews make me happy and upload faster LOL**


	9. Bleeding wound and concussions

**Hi guys, new chapter. English isn't my first language, so there might be some grammar mistakes, will change it soon my beta sends it back to me:D**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bleeding wound and concussion**

Alfred's friend introduced himself as Max and while Alfred was busy with doing some things around the house, I stay with Max in the study and listen to all the story's he tells me. Story's about the time he stayed at Wayne Manor, years ago.

Alfred and Max are long-time friends and they had a lot of adventures when they were about my age. Max even told me the names of all the girls they dated but, for him, there was only one girl he loved dearly. Her name was Madelyn.

Max's eyes went sad when he mentioned her name. Something must had happened between them, maybe just like something had happened between Cat and me. Cat, the only girl I loved, stupidly asked the wrong questions which made her bolt.

She was in danger, I could feel it. The tranquilizer darts Roy and I found proofs everything. And then the dry blood stain. My heart pounded in my chest seeing all that blood. Blood that could be hers, blood that could be of one of the kidnappers, which was most likely to Roy. Cat was a fighter. A girl not easy to catch. But still.

I cold chill runs down my spine.

"Is everything alright, Bruce?" Max asks, knocking me back to senses and I look up meeting not only Max's worried eyes but also Rachel's, who probably just had arrived and let in by Alfred. "You look a bit pale."

"It's nothing" I reply quickly and try to smile before I stand up and address to Rachel. "Why are you here?"

"We had plans for today, remember?" Rachel asks, glazing confused at me.

"Yes, I remember" I reply quickly, (not that I did) and give her a polite smile while figuring out how to get myself out of this. The last thing I wanted was hurting her feelings.

"Ah Miss. …" Alfred says walking inside the study again and looked questioned over to me. "What are the plans for this evening?"

"We had plans to take a swim in the pool" Rachel replies.

_Swimming, that was the plan_ I thought to myself remembering everything again. I was just about to tell her to skip the plans, but before I even could open my mouth she smiles, grabs my arm and leads me out the study.

* * *

A sharp pain stings straight through my left thy and I scream in pain, feeling something wet dripping down my leg. I smell the copper of my own blood and quickly I try to add some pressure on the wound by covering it with one of my hands.

The kidnapper regains himself, getting all exited again and made a new attempt to grab me. I was too busy with my wound I didn't see him coming until I feel his arms around my waist again, pulling me toward him.

"NO!" I scream again, trying to free myself from his grip but then my breath gets cut off by the kidnappers hand, covering my mouth and nose.

I couldn't scream, couldn't breathe, couldn't think straight because of the pounding pain in my thy, I was completely defenceless. I feel the kidnapper moving onto me again, trying to move between my legs, trying to press his body against mine.

The pain, the pressure of his body on mine became all too much. A dizzy feeling overwhelmed me, realizing I had lost all the strength I needed to keep fighting. I wanted to fight, not giving up, not letting him rape me but I just couldn't stop him. I was too weak.

I feel his hand removing my pants, moving it away from under me, moving between my legs again, keeping his other hand on my mouth and nose the entire time. Tears stream down my face and I close my eyes.

Suddenly the man's grip became looser and I felt him moving off of me. I start to cough, taking some deep breaths before I finally dare to open my eyes. Just a few inches away from me lies the kidnapper, unconscious on the floor. Beside him stand a another man, holding my food tray in his hand. He's one of the other kidnappers.

I look at him with widened eyes, still taking in gulps of air, my leather jacket pressing against my chest tightly.

Slowly the second kidnappers walks upon me, quickly backing away from him until my back hits the wall behind me and I can go nowhere. The man says nothing, just bends beside me grabbing my left leg and takes a closer look to the cut. I flinch, let out a painful yelp as his fingers touches the wound.

"Well, it seems we have to take you to the hospital" the kidnapper says, standing back to his feet. Then, before I could even react, the man grabs me under my arms, pulling me up to get me on my feet. A sharp pain went through my leg and I curl up in pain but the kidnapper holds me straight on my feet, avoiding me to lie down on the matrass again.

Realizing I wasn't able to walk on my own the kidnapper picks me up in his arms, bridle style, and walks with me out the door. I was too tired to fight so I let him.

* * *

Rachel decided to take a swim on her own after I told her I didn't feel well enough to swim so I sit with Alfred and Max beside the poolside. Alfred and Max reliving some old memory's, my head slowly wandering back to Cat. All kinds of horrible images went through the back of my head. Images of her alone, wounded in some dark and cold place.

I really wanted to stop wasting my time here by the pool and go back to Gotham, searching for Cat again. But Roy had told me to leave it to him but how could I? After all, it was my fault I left her there in that alley. I was too cowardly to ask her to come back. Maybe, if I did, everything might had been different. What if I had kissed her like I wanted to instead of leaving her there on her own. Maybe she would have agreed to come to my house and she wouldn't be kidnapped.

I can't forget her face. Forget the look in her eyes and the soft whispering of my name. I should have kissed her.

"Master Bruce, are you okay?" Alfred's voice nocks me back to reality and I realize a tear had fell down my cheek. Alfred looks worried at me and I read a questioned look in his eyes. Quickly I rub the tear away.

"It's nothing" I say, trying to smile but Alfred's doubtful look stops me from doing. "I don't want to talk about it."

Quickly I rise to my feet and was just about to walk back to the house when suddenly one of my feet slips from under me and I fall backwards on the ground. My head hits the poolside and everything becomes dark.

Detective Gordon arrives at the GCPD, tossing some files on his desk when he notice the stick-it note that Roy and Bruce had left on his desk. Curiously he picks it up and reads it.

**Can't find Cat. Have you seen her? Come and meet me tonight 10.00 pm at the docks.  
Roy.**

Detective Gordon didn't remember the name but it sounded urgent and now, thinking about it, he hadn't seen Cat in days. Not after he had left her some money and his address at the diner.

He hadn't been worried when she didn't show up at his apartment because knowing Cat she really liked to be in depended Maybe she hadn't even taken the money and the address.

Detective Gordon sighs deeply, folds the note and sticks it into his pocket when suddenly his cell-phone rings. Quickly he picks up, hearing a worried Alfred telling him he had to come to the hospital.

Bruce had slips beside the poolside and brought to hospital unconscious.

* * *

**So, that was chapter nine, let me know what you think so far. I really would like to get some new reviews before I upload the next chapter because I really like to know your thoughts so far:D **


	10. So many miles between us now

**Hi guys, I'm sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter, enjoy reading:D**

* * *

**Chapter 10: So many miles between us now**

I have never felt so alone and helpless when one of my kidnappers was about to rape me. He almost succeed if one of the other kidnappers weren't home and hadn't dragged him off me. I felt relieved that not all where just like that pig and also didn't approve that kind of behavior.

Soon the kidnapper was dragged off me I took in a few deep breaths, curled up while pressing my jacket against my chest. Not that anything of my body was exposed. I still had my sweater and shirt on but it felt comforting hugging something, though it even was a jacket.

A sharp pain stings through my thy, realizing the second kidnapper had sat down beside me and inspected the cut on my leg, which turned out deeper than either of us had expected. My heart leaped when he told my attacker they had to take me to a hospital to get it stitched. This could mean an change for me to escape.

Happy that I had a change to get out of this mess but, also because I didn't have any strength in my body left to fight I let the kidnapper pick me up in his arms and carry me out the door.

We went up a small stair to the main level, realizing they indeed kept me prison in the basement. While walking through a large and empty hall I heard quick footsteps coming toward us and I froze. Scared that it would be the attacker again.

"What happened?" the voice asked that belong to the footsteps and I realize it's the younger kidnapper. Did I imagine it or was there a slight worry in his voice.

"He just couldn't help himself, the bastard" the kidnapper who hold me scowled through his teeth and his head signaled to the first kidnapper, still laying unconscious on the cell floor. "I have to take her to the hospital."

The young kidnapper opens the door for us and, walks with us up to their van and helps him getting me inside. I flinch slightly as he sat me down in one of the passenger seats and straps the seat-belt.

"Do you want me to come in case she gets feisty again?" the young kidnapper asks and a few seconds later he sits down behind us and I realize he must have nod because I hadn't heard a reply.

It wasn't a long drive to the hospital and the wound kept bleeding, though I tried to hold as much pressure on it as possible. And the pain didn't wear off either, just kept pounding and sharp sting's went through my thy.

Along the way the guy who saved me kept telling me some possible details that I could use as excuse in case one of the doctor's might ask too many questions. I could just pick one of those but I wasn't allowed to tell the real reason or even give them a slight hint of me being kidnapped.

I just nod obeyed while fighting against the nosia feeling that started in my stomach. I also felt dizzy now, meaning I had lost way too much blood.

* * *

They park their van in the parking lot and the young kidnapper carry's me into the elevator while the other guy stays at the vehicle. Soon as the elevator reached the hospital main floor and the doors open the young man asks a male nurse, to help him with me. The man immediately brings a stretcher and he lies me down on it.

"Can I stay with her? She's my niece" the young kidnapper says to the male nurse as he rides the … inside an empty room. He just nod as reply, then hands him some bandage and orders him to keep pressure on the wound while he would get a doctor.

The man leaves and while waiting, keeping pressure on the wound the kidnapper starts to apologize to me for how they have threaten me the past few days.

"Well, then let me go!" I grin through my teeth and flinch in pain when another sting goes right through the wound.

The guy was just about to reply but got interrupted once the doctor walked inside and asked me for my name. I didn't reply, just looked challenged at the kidnapper to leave the reply to him. After all he had told the other guy I was his niece.

The doctor looks questioned over to the young guy, waiting for a reply but all the guy did was looking at me. A beg full look in his eyes and slightly mouthed at me for help.

"Well, maybe you can tell me later, after I called the cops" the doctor said, looking suspicious from the guy over to me. "And maybe it might be better if you wait in the waiting room while I check on her wound and wait for the police to arrive."

The young men stands up slowly, looking at me with a sad look in his eyes but I just look away. I didn't really know what to do. I really wanted a way out and escape but soon as the guy would leave there might be a change he would go back to the van and tell the other kidnapper what happened. Then I would be in some real trouble.

"Cat!" I reply shortly and the doctor gives me a questioned look. "My name is Cat, and I really would like him to stay."

The young men sits down, sighing relieved and smiles gently at me. His way of a thank you I suppose.

The doctor starts cleaning the wound, stitched it up and was just about to do bandage on it when suddenly his beeper went off. He just quickly glances over to it, told us he had to go to an emergency so he would ask another nurse to finish the bandage.

I just shrugged and the doctor left, heard him outside asking someone for another nurse to help me.

Suddenly I saw a stretcher passing by my room with a young boy laying on it, unconscious. At first I didn't recognize him but then I hear Alfred's worried voice, telling the doctor the boy had slipped and bumped his head on the poolside.

My heart stopped beating for a moment. Forgetting in what kind of situation I was I almost screamed Bruce's name but then I saw the girl. The same girl that was with him in the alley.

A jealous sting went through my heart. Bruce wasn't even missing me. Our sudden meeting in the alley didn't mean anything to him. Tears start to fill my eyes but I quickly fight against them. I didn't cry much, wasn't planned to start with it now. Especially not in front of one of my kidnappers.

I look away from the door, noticing the young kidnapper moving closer toward me. He placed one of his hands gently on my wounded leg, looking me in my eyes. Again I read worry in it.

"I'm fine!" I snap angry, slapping his hand from my knee. Just about the same time as a nurse walks in, telling us she would put some bandage on the wound.

A few minutes later she was finished, told the guy he had to clean the wound twice a day and put new bandage on it. He just nods as reply.

"You can sit here until you feel well enough to leave" the nurse says, smiling gently at me before leaving the room again.

The young kidnapper helps me off the stretcher and while leaning on him we leave the room, making our way back to the elevator that leads to the parking lot. While doing so I could see nurses and doctors run in and out a room. Also I noticed the girl coming out of it, crying and making her way to the lady's room.

The elevator door opens and the young man tries to push me gently into it but I keep standing in my tracks. Keep looking at the room, wondering whether to hit my kidnapper and make a run to the room while screaming for help.

"We really have to go" the man says trying another attempt to get me in the elevator. I still don't co-operate.

"Just let me…" I say slowly, almost in a whisper and look him in the eyes. Then I look over to the room again while a tear escapes from one of my eyes.

"Steve would be really mad if we don't hurry" he replies. I give him a questioned look. "The guy who did that to you" points at my thy.

"I could tell that doctor everything once you were out the room but instead I'll let you stay so just let me…" I point at the room.

"Fine" he replies, helping me up to the room. "But no tricks, okay?"

I don't reply, just look through the bedroom window at the bed where lies the helpless, still unconscious Bruce. Doctors are busy with cleaning a bleeding wound on the back of his head while Detective Gordon and Alfred stands aside watching. Worried looks on both faces.

"Can I help you?" a stern male voice asks and I feel my kidnapper flinch up a bit. I look over and notice an old man standing beside us, worried look in his eyes. "Do you know Bruce Wayne?"

"No!" my kidnapper replies for me. "She's just resting for a moment. Her thy you see" points at my wound. The old man just nods as he understands it. Gently my kidnapper pushes me back away from the room while I look inside of it one more time.

Bruce's eyelids tremble slightly, like he's waking up.

I just want to stay and look, but then my kidnapper picks me up in his arms and walks back toward the elevator doors, stepping inside and wait until it reaches the parking lot level.

"You took your time!" The other kidnapper who waited for us steps outside the van, holds the door open while the younger one sat me down in the seat again.

"You know what doctors are like, Dwayne" he just replies and sits down behind us again while Dwayne sits down behind the steering wheel again and drives out the parking lot.

My eyelids start to become heavy, and while trying to keep them open as long as possible to memories all the streets we pass in case I might get another change to escape. But I couldn't hold them open for much longer and a few minutes later I fell asleep.

* * *

**So, let me know what you think so far and if you like to read the next chapter:D**


	11. A kidnapper with a soft spot

**Thank you for your feedback, means a lot:D**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A kidnapper with a soft spot**

**Point of view: Bruce Wayne**

Slowly I open my eyes with nothing then a painful pounding inside my head. Also I had no idea where I was nor I knew how I got here. I was just about to sit up straight when someone pushed me gently back and orders me to lie down again.

I notice it's a doctor, realizing I must be in hospital. But why? What happened?

"Do you know your name, young man?" he asks and I quickly reply with Bruce Wayne. The doctor sighs relieved. "No memory loss it seems." The doctor address this to someone else that stood aside and I look over, noticing a pale and worried looking Alfred.

"Yes, that's a relieve" Alfred replies, rushing over to my bed and takes my hand gently into his. "How do you feel Master Bruce?"

"My head hurts and I feel dizzy, that's all" I reply and try to smile as proof but I couldn't fool Alfred. He looks doubtfully at me.

"Detective Gordon is also here but he took Rachel to the cafeteria. I can get them if that's okay?" the question was more addressed to the doctor then to me.

"That's fine" the doctor replies with a smile. "But not too long because he needs his rest too."

Alfred left, leaving Max with me in the room. I still didn't remember why Alfred had taken me to a hospital but after asking it to Max he told me I had slipped and hit my head on the poolside.

"Your girlfriend was really worried, you know?" Max says with a cheeky smile. I think he was revering to Rachel, since she was the only girl who was at the house when it happened.

"She's not my girlfriend" I say slowly and swallowed. _Even though she would like it._ But I didn't say that. The only girl on my mind that I would have as girlfriend was Cat.

I thought about the note Roy and I had left on the detective's desk. Maybe I should ask him about it. But only when Alfred isn't in the room. I didn't want Alfred to find out I was in the city all on my own.

Max nods understandable, though he also looks a bit doubtfully. "Alfred told me you had a date with her just a few days ago."

"It wasn't really a date. We just went to a movie" I explain, wriggling with the sheets awkwardly. I really didn't want him to bring up that night. It made me think more and more about Cat and blamed myself for what happened afterwards. _I should have taken her back to the house._

"Everything alright, Bruce?" Max asks, noticing the serious look on my face. Or maybe it was the tears that streamed down my cheeks again. Quickly I wiped them off. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I whisper but Max narrows his eyes doubtfully. "I'm just worried about another girl that I know" I say, giving in. I really had to talk with someone but first I had to know if he wouldn't tell it to Alfred.

Max promised me he wouldn't.

"Her name is Cat and she lives on the streets. We were friends and there was a moment I thought we were more but then she started to push me away. The night Alfred, Rachel and I left the movies and we were on our way to the car we went through an alley. I was re-tieing my shoe laces when I heard a knock against one of the dumpsters. I thought it would just be a stray cat or so but when I looked over I saw a face hiding back behind the dumpsters. I went over, noticing it was Cat. Alfred called for me so I had to go but I really would I hadn't done that because the next day, when I tried to search for her I couldn't find her. I left messages for her but I didn't get a reply from her so I went again. That's when people told me they hadn't seen her for days. Not after they had seen her chased by some men into an alley. I became worried and with one of her friends I searched the alley, finding tranquilizer darts and blood, meaning they must have taken her.

Max listened the entire time, didn't interrupt me once. His face became more and more worried while I told the story.

"You really can't tell Alfred about it."

* * *

**Point of view: Selina Kyle**

We arrived at the house again and Dwayne orders the younger kidnapper, still don't know his name, to bring me back to my cell. Checking on me from time to time and clean the wound.

The man slowly takes me by my arm and pulls me with him down the hall, toward the door that lead to the basement and my cell. I was thinking about whether to give the man a kick and go for a run, but my thy still hurt a lot, meaning I wouldn't be able to run fast enough.

A door on the left opens and Steve walks through it into the hallway, narrowing his eyes angry toward me when we passed him.

"Looks like she didn't make any trouble I see" Steve says but the younger kidnapper ignores him, opens the door to the basement and supports me while we step down the small stair.

Then he opens the cell door, taking me inside and let me sit down on the matrass. That's when I notice something sparkle in my left eye corner and when I look over I notice it's the locket that I thought was stolen.

The guy follows my gaze, noticing the locket as well but I quickly try an attempt to get it before he does. But the sharp pain that went through my thy while I tried caught off my breath, making me dizzy and fall back on the matrass.

The guy carefully picks the locket up and takes a closer look before looking questioned at me. I just look back to him, not saying anything.

"How does a girl like yourself get a hold on something valuable like this piece of jewelry?" His voice sounds friendly, not mean like Dwayne and Steve.

I say nothing, just look at the concrete floor. His voice might sound friendly but it doesn't mean I could show him how valuable that locket was to me. And then I didn't mean the money I could get for it.

Suddenly the locket dangles in front of my eyes and I look up, noticing the kidnapper standing close beside me. I look suspicious up to him, wondering whether he really wanted to give it back or was just playing with me.

Slowly he takes my hand and places the locket into it with a gentle smile. "Don't let any of them find it."

The guy then turns around and walks back to the door but I start to speak.

"Thank you" I say, smiling politely at him after he turned back to me. I place the locket into one of my jacket pocket.

"Brett" he says then and I look questioned to him. "You told me your name at the hospital. My name is Brett."

Slowly he leaves the cell and closes the door behind him.

* * *

**Point of view: Bruce Wayne**

Alfred had returned with Rachel and the detective, and now everyone was sitting beside my bed, listening to a story that Rachel told. I however wasn't really listening and by the looks Max gave me I knew he didn't either. He knew exactly of whom I was thinking about.

Alfred thought my wandered look was because I was tired and suggested the other's it might be better if they went for a snack so I could sleep. I didn't complain. Not that I wanted to sleep but I really like to be alone, figuring out what to do next.

I had no idea when the doctor's would let me go home, but soon I was I had to find Roy and ask him if he already knew something more of Cat.

That's when the note came to mind again and I asked Gordon to stay for a while longer, just a few extra minutes for some private talk.

Alfred patted me on my head, Rachel gave me a kiss on my cheek, which I felt awkwardly about, and Max gave me a comforting smile before they all left the room.

"I want to talk with you about someone" I say as everyone is out hearing sight and Gordon had sit down on a chair closer beside my bed. "Cat."

Me mention Cat's name caused a reaction in Gordon's eyes. Maybe he did find the note Roy and I left. What the detective says next proved I was right.

"She's missing."

"Yes" I reply, meeting the detective's worried eyes. "Roy left a note on your desk, have you spoken with him?"

"I was about to but then Alfred called. Told me they had taken you to hospital. But can you tell me some more?"

I started to explain everything to Gordon. That I had seen her in the alley, tried to find her but couldn't. About that I had left messages without getting a reply. His eyes grew wide when I told him I went to the city on my own for another search. How I met Roy and the tranquilizer dart and blood we found. I told everything.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Let me know by review. Review if you like to read the next chapter, I love reviews, they make me upload faster LOL**


	12. She can't stop smiling

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your feedback, means a lot. Here is chapter 12, enjoy:D**

* * *

**Chapter 12: She can't stop smiling the moment she sees you**

**Point of view: Bruce Wayne**

I was finally home again. I still had some headache, which could take a while before it would wear off since I have a minor concussion. Alfred kept a close full eye on me, making sure I would go to bed on time and would take some naps during the day.

Max kept me company while Alfred did his things in and around the house and also Rachel came visiting me more often. Well, more like every day.

I liked having her around but not the kisses on my cheeks she gave me when she left again. It made me feel awkward and it also felt like a betrayal towards Cat. But I didn't tell her. I didn't know how to tell without hurting her feelings.

I sat in the study, eating my breakfast when Max enters the room, sitting down onto the cough the opposite of me. For minutes we just sit there, not saying anything until Max found it time to break the awkward silence.

"I met a girl when I stayed at this house years ago" Max says and I look up. Her name was Madelyn and she was so beautiful."

First the old man smiles but than a sad look forms on his face when he wanders back at that moment.

"You told me that girl, what's her name?"

"Cat" I reply slowly, looking questioned.

"Yes, Cat." Max removes a tear from his face. "When you told me she pushed you away I knew exactly how you felt. I have felt the same way when Madelyn pushed me away."

Another silence.

"What happened?" I ask after swallowing slowly. I start to doubt if it was the right question to ask. Maybe Max didn't want to talk about it.

"Her family, you see" Max starts, looking over to me. "They were very poor and my family was rich. My family didn't approve her but I didn't care. I kept seeing her behind my parents back. One day I gave her a present. A silver-colour locket. I made it myself and gave it to her. I wanted to show her how much she meant to me. At first she liked it and she wore it every day until one day she came to meet me and told me she couldn't see me anymore. She didn't give me a reason, just left crying and ran into the woods."

Max swallowed.

"I followed her into the woods, just hid behind some bushes. I was too scared to walk up to her and scare her off again. She cried for minutes, then took off the locket and threw it away. I don't know the reason why she did that but after she left I tried to search for it but I never found it again."

The locket really peeked my interest and after max talked about Madelyn throwing it away in the woods made me even more curious. Maybe the locket was the same locket I gave Cat.

"This might sound weird but could you describe the locket?" I say, standing up slowly and walks over to the cough, sitting down beside Max.

Max looks strangely but does describe it. "It was a small oval round locket, so you can add a picture in it or so. On the back of the locket I carved four tiny waves."

It was exactly like the one I gave Cat as present. But how could I tell that to Max.

"But enough about me. Why don't you tell me something more about this girl, Cat?"

I look up, totally surprised by his sudden change of topic. Maybe it was better. That way I didn't had to tell about Cat and the locket.

"She's about my age and she lives on the streets. I met her when detective Gordon took her to the house and placed her here under witness protection. She's cheeky, bubbly, feisty, stubborn but she can also be really nice. In her own way."

I smile softly, thinking back about the moments she looked when she asked me awkwardly questions. Mainly questions about me kissing girls. Or me kissing her. The way her nose wrinkles when she's curious about something.

"I have a picture of her in my room. I will get it" I say suddenly, stand up and leave the study to retrieve the picture I was talking about.

* * *

**Point of view: Selina Kyle**

Brett was really nice to me. Most of the time it was him who brought me my breakfast, lunch and dinner and twice a day, during lunch and dinner, he cleaned my wound and put new bandage on while I ate.

Suddenly his eyes glance over toward my chest. "I thought I told you to keep it hidden" he says and I look down, realizing I hadn't put the locket under my clothes. Quickly I did so.

"Who gave you that locket anyway?"

I didn't reply, just kept eating my breakfast as he finished bandaging my wound.

"What's his name?"

I look puzzled up when he asked me this sudden question, wondering if he was still talking about the locket or was revering to someone else.

"I figure it's a boy who gave you that" signalling with his eyes toward the spot the locket would be.

"Bruce Wayne" I whisper softly and tears filling my eyes again. _And that's why I don't want to talk about him._ "Why don't you just let me go?"

I place my hand gently onto his arm, looking him in his eyes. I really wanted to convince him it was better to let me go but I didn't know how.

That's when suddenly Steve walks inside and quickly I pull my hand back. But not fast enough. An anger expression forms on his face as he sees what my intentions are.

"I know what you're trying!" he scowls angry at me, stepping fiercely toward me. Quickly I stand up on my feet and press my back against the wall.

"Steve! Don't!" Brett yells as the man grabs one of my wrists and drags me toward him. "It's not what you think!"

"Oh isn't it" Steve scowls at him but the anger in his eyes showed he didn't believe any of it.

As Steve looks over to Brett I notice a small window of opportunity's, lift up my feet and kicks him against his knee causing him to loosen his grip on my wrist.

"Cat! Don't!" Brett yells as I try to wriggle myself free. "He will hurt you."

"You're right about that!" Steve scowls and pushes me to the concrete floor. Then he leans over me and gives me a punch straight in my face. Blood starts to drip from my nose. But Steve, not planned to stop, punches me some more while I try to roll over and cover my face with my arms. I roll up like a ball when Steve starts to kick against my back.

I hear Brett shouting at Steve to stop and tries to drag him away from me but the large man is too strong for him. Then he shouts for Dwayne.

Steve keeps beating me, kicking me wherever he could kick me until everything went dark.

* * *

**Point of View: Bruce Wayne**

I walk back into the study, holding a picture frame in my hand that I took from my nightstand. It contained a picture of me and Cat. I had to pursue Alfred to take it, even though he thought it might be better not to get too attached on her.

I hand it over to Max and sit down beside him again, both looking at the picture. It wasn't a really beautiful one. More a funny one. Cat couldn't help herself and had to stick out her tongue at the very last moment. Max smiles.

"She looks nice. So, she's your girlfriend?"

"I thought we were until she pushed me away. Now I'm not sure anymore."

Max nods understandable. "But what about Rachel? I mean, she really fancies you."

"I know and I like her but not the same way as I like Cat. I think."

"It's hard to find the one" Max says and his face turns sad again. I knew he thought about Madelyn again.

"How do you know she's the one?" I ask, looking over to Max, taking over the picture again.

"She's the person that can't stop smiling when she first sees you" Max replies with a smile, glaring to the picture in my hands.

His words make me think of Cat her smile.

"But I can't help feeling I have seen her before."

* * *

**Chapter 12, what did you think. Let me know by review, I like to hear your thoughts before uploading the next chapter:D**


	13. Getting closer to Cat

**Heyy guys, next chapter. Thank you all to the new followers who decided to start following or favoring this story. It means a lot. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Getting closer to Cat**

"So, you're Roy, right?" Jim asks walking upon a young guy with blue hoodie that covered most of his face. Jim had been sitting in the flee all day waiting for the boy that matched the description to show up.

Roy looks up alarmed, figuring he had done something wrong made him trying to run away from the cop but Jim was already kind of expecting it and grabs the boy by his arm, forcing him to turn back.

"You left a note on my desk, telling you wanted to see me" Jim says quickly before the boy would start a struggle. "You're worried about Cat?"

"Yeah, but after you didn't show up I figured you wouldn't be, like usual" Roy replies, freeing his arm with a fiercely pull so Jim had to let go. "What changed your mind?"

"Bruce" Jim replies shortly pointing at the door and signalled Roy to walk with him to a more private spot. I met Bruce in hospital after his accident and he told me about Cat and that I should look you up. Bruce gave me your description and the place where I could find you so, here I am."

"Yeah, a few days later then I was expecting you" Roy says bluntly and fold his arms. "I did some investigation myself. Talked with some guys who had seen Cat running the night of her disappearing. They gave me the licence plate number of the van they took her with." Roy hands over a piece of paper with some numbers written in a sloppy, almost unreadable handwriting.

"I will look it up and get back to you once I know more" Jim replies, trying to encrypt the numbers on the paper.

Jim opens the door of his car, tosses the paper on the dashboard and steps in, ready to shut the door if Roy didn't grab it and kept it open.

"No way" Roy says with a firm undertone in his voice. "I did most of the investigation so you can't seclude me out. And besides, Cat is like a sister to me so, I'll help you to find her."

Jim narrows his eyes questioned, wondering how it would be possible that a girl like Cat had so much trust in a guy way older than her. Had a brother/sister bond with him. All he learned about Cat was that she was skittish toward other people, never trust them and certainly didn't bond with other people.

Jim knew it might get dangerous, certainly didn't want any more people to get hurt but the firm look in the young boy eyes made him change his mind. Also it was no use to say no, since the boy would go investigate on his own and this way he could keep an eye on him.

"Step in" Jim signals with his head to the passenger seat and starts the car. Soon as Roy had buckled up, Jim drives off toward GCPD building to look up the licence plate number, if he ever could encrypt it.

* * *

**Point of view: Bruce Wayne**

"She's the person that can't stop smiling when she first sees you." This sentence keep's running through my head when I look at the picture I'm holding. The picture of Cat and me. The only picture of Cat and me.

I don't know why I had kept the picture. She had hurt my feelings by telling me I was too obsessive and had to stop hassling her. But somehow I couldn't force myself to throw away this picture. Somewhere, deep inside I thought she said all these things because she was scared. Even though I never had seen her scared. Even not when the assassins were chasing us. Even not when her fence Clyde locked us in. She stayed cool and tried to find a way out.

I don't remember her being scared, but I certainly remember her smile. A smile that brightened up her face. It made her cheeks glow like they were made of porcelain.

She smiled after I gave her the present. The same smile as she popped up in front of me when I was balancing on the stair railing. She smiled when she asked me if I wanted to kiss her and even I said no at first, she kept smiling. After I said all those ridicules things she didn't stop smiling. Just replies with; You think too much, kid. I'm just trying to be nice.

"But I can't help feeling I have seen her before" Max says slowly, knocks me out of wandering and I look up alarmed. Max has a thoughtful gaze in his eyes, like he was trying to remember where he had seen her.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously as Max takes the picture from my hands to take a closer look.

"I'm not sure" Max replies as he keeps looking at Cat's face. Trying to remember why she looked so familiar. "Oh, I know. She was at the hospital, standing outside your room looking inside."

Cat was at the hospital? Why? Did she escape but how did she know where I was? All these questions keeps running through my head as Max drives us back to the hospital. There might be a change some-one had seen her.

Without waiting the car had stopped I open the backseat door and jump out, ignoring Max's shouting as I run inside the hospital.

I step closer toward the nice looking lady behind the desk, show her the picture and ask her if she had seen the girl that was on it.

She had to think for a moment but then told me she indeed remembered her.

"A young guy took her in with a large cut on her thy" she says and it's like a cold fist kludges around my heart. _Cat was wounded?_ "They managed to stop the bleeding and stitched the wound but then there was something urgent. The doctor left, telling me to finish it but once I got there she was gone."

"What do you mean, gone?" I ask as Max stands still beside me, wrapping an arm around me to comfort.

"I think they must have left without our notice."

"They guy with her. Can you describe him?"

The lady gave us his description and we left. No idea what to do next.

* * *

"Thanks" Jim says as he takes the piece of paper with the address over from one of his college's.

Jim had asked an officer to look up the licence plate number and write down the address, which didn't take that long.

Roy and he left the building when suddenly Ivy came walking upon them, calls out Roy's name which made him turn around.

"Look, Ivy, can't talk" Roy says as Jim walks to the parking lot to get his car. "I really have to go."

Ivy is just about to say something but Roy already has turn around and quickly follows Jim inside the parking lot.

Ivy, who is determined not get ignored this time follows Roy inside the parking lot, asking him to tell her what is going on and if it has something to do with Cat.

"I know it's more than usual for Cat to stay away for quite some time, but more than a week is ridicules" she says, trying to keep up Roy's pace. "Something's wrong with her, right?"

Roy circles around which make Ivy to stop in her tracks otherwise she had bumped into him.

"Look, Ivy!" Roy says firmly, grabs her by her arm turning her around and orders her to go back outside when they suddenly hear a loud noise. Both freeze as they hear it again, followed by an loud yell which sounded to belong to Jim.

Roy, totally forgetting Ivy turns around to see what's going on as he notice a police officer fighting with Jim. Quickly he runs toward them to help but too late. The officer slams Jim with a bat against his head who falls unconscious on the concrete ground of the parking lot.

"Roy!" Ivy squeaks and Roy turns back, seeing a pale looking Ivy standing.

Roy quickly steps toward her, pushes something in her hand, turns her around and orders her to run and find Bruce as the officer approaches him.

Ivy does what's been told, turns around and runs as fast as she can out the parking lot back to the street while Roy does his best to stand on his feet during his struggle with the officer.

But the guy is too strong and after a punch straight in his face, Roy falls down unconscious on the ground.

* * *

**So sorry guys, no Cat in this story. Also another cliff-hanger, don't know why I'm keep doing that. Maybe because I like it *wink*. Anyway, let me know what you'll think of this chapter or what you think of the story so far:D**


	14. Locked up

**Hi guys, thank you so much for all of your feedback:D It means a lot:D**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Locked up**

Jim opens his eyes slowly, noticing he's lying in a moving vehicle with a still unconscious Roy beside him. His head is pounding heavy, causing his eyesight to blur again. The vehicle stops and outside Jim can hear a person walking around the vehicle and a few seconds later the back of the van opens.

Quickly Jim closes his eyes, pretending he was still unconscious so he could do a surprise attack once the kidnapper took him out.

And it worked. The kidnapper fell for the trick and as he tried to shove Jim out the van, he suddenly opens his eyes and tries to punch the man. A struggle follows and after taking a few punches in his face, Jim's eyes become blurry and his feet also starts to become wobbly, causing him to stumble on fall on the street.

Another man, probably one of his mates, lift's Jim back to his feet and drags him inside the house while the other man takes the unconscious Roy inside.

Along the way to the basement, Jim kept trying to get away, pushing the man against the wall, kicking and punching but nothing works. The cell door opens and Jim gets pushed inside rudely, falling on his knees. Followed by the other man, bringing Roy inside and lies him down on the stinking mattress.

The cell door closes and it becomes dark inside. As Jim tries to turn around to sit up straight he hears a soft moan coming from his left.

Jim looks over alarmed, and as soon his eyes are a bit adjusted to the darkness he sees a small shape that only could belong to one person...

"Selina!"

* * *

**Point of view: Bruce Wayne**

"There's nothing we can do accept for going to the police" Max says as he and I walk back upon the house and along the way I noticed Alfred's car was gone, meaning he would be out for grocery shopping. But why isn't the front door closed?

Max quickly grabs my arm, pulling me back from the door and signaled at me he would go in first and I had to stay closely behind him.

Slowly and quietly we walk down the hallway when we hear a sudden noise coming from the study. A break in? In clear daylight?

Max grabs one of my cricket bat's to use it for a weapon, signals me to stay behind before jumping inside the study, ready to hit the intruder. A loud, girly scream follows and I quickly run inside.

A few feet away from Max, completely frozen in her tracks stands Ivy. Her entire face as red as her long and dirty hair, panting heavy which told me she must have running for quite some time.

"Ivy, what are you doing here?" I exclaim, walking around Max upon the still shocked looking girl in my study. I wondered how she knew where I lived but then again; she's a friend of Cat. Maybe she told her.

Still looking with widened eyes to Max she holds out a shaky hand toward me and I noticed she was holding a small piece of paper.

Slowly I took it from her, insisted Max to put down the bat and told Ivy it might be better to take a seat. The girl plops down into the large cough, Max said he would get something to drink and I sat down slowly while unfolding the paper and read something that looks like an address.

"What's this?" I ask Ivy who looks at me with anxious eyes. The girl shrugs. "Where did you get this?"

"Roy gave it to me" she replies and her panting has stopped. "Some officer attacked detective Gordon and right before the guy would grab him, Roy ordered me to run and give this to you."

The girl stands up slowly and looks curious around her. "This is surely a big house. Don't know why Cat wouldn't live here.

So Cat told Ivy his offer as well.

"I certainly would if you asked." Ivy turns around at the sound of Max walking back into the study with a tray of fresh lemonade.

Soon as Max hands her a glass she gulps it all up quickly and sits down into the cough again.

"Is it a lead to Cat?" she points at the paper.

"It could be" I say slowly, hand it over to Max to read. "It certainly looks like an address. Can we go there?"

* * *

**Point of view: Selina Kyle**

_I try to open my eyes but I can't. It feels like my entire face is numb. Beneath me I feel the cold, stoned ground and I realize I must be in an alley. _

_A soft meow beside my left ear, again I try to open my eyes and this time I manage to do so and keep them open. I notice it's one of the stray cats I used to feed once in a while._

_Suddenly his little head jerks up alarmed, looking at something with widened eyes before running away into the darkness._

_Ignoring the pain in my entire body, I try to sit up straight to look whatever had frightened the cat. I notice a person walking toward me. A familiar person._

"_Bruce?"_

_My voice echoes through the alley as the boy in front of me stops. I can see his eyes, looking confused at me. Then he takes a step toward me._

"_Cat?"_

_A happy feeling burns up inside me as Bruce bends down beside me, moving closer toward me as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a hug._

"_Bruce, it is really you" I whisper softly in his ear and as he pulls away I see a tear streaming down his face. The boy looks away. "What's wrong, Bruce?"_

_Still no reply and gently I take his face in my hands, forcing to look me in my eyes. Another tear falls down._

"_I love you Cat, but…"_

"_BRUCE!" A female voice echoes through the alley and I feel Bruce freeze up._

"_It's her, isn't it? The girl you were earlier with?"_

_Bruce tries to stand up but I quickly grab his hand. My fingers intertwines with his. Just for a brief second until Bruce let's go, turns around and walks away from me._

"_Bruce, don't go" I'll say and I try to stand up. A sharp pain in my thy forces me to give up and fall back down onto the cold and hard ground. "You've got to help me…"_

_Bruce doesn't stop, just keeps walking further and further from me, disappearing into the night._

"_Bruce! Don't go Bruce! You've got to help me Bruce! BRUCE! BRUCE!"_

Quickly I open my eyes, screaming for Bruce as loud as I could, trying to sit up straight but somebody forced me to lie down again. Who? Maybe Brett?

No, it wasn't Brett. I sensed another smell. Coffee, mixed with donuts.

"Detective Gordon?" I whisper softly, moving my head over and soon my eyes were adjusted to the darkness around me I could see his face. Smiling gently at me as he tried to clean my face with something. A felt a sharp pain going through my face soon he did. "What happened?"

"It looks like one of them has beaten you" I hear someone say and I try to follow the voice. It sounds familiar.

Behind detective Gordon I see Roy standing, looking worried as he watched how the detective cleans my brushes and helps me to sit up straight.

"You guys found me" I say and I feel relieved. Relieved it's all over and I could go home. Back to Bruce.

But the feeling wears off quickly as I see nothing is changed. It's still dark, a glimpse of sunlight underneath the cell door. Meaning; Roy and the detective found me but couldn't rescue me. Instead, they got locked up with me.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I really like to get some new reviews about your thoughts so far before uploading a new chapter LOL**


	15. Playing hero

**Hi guys, sorry for leaving you hanging for so long, it's just that I don't have much chapters left, since the story is almost ending and I'm breeding on sequel which doesn't go so well. It's really, really, really hard since I don't know what to do with the characters etc and I'm not quite happy with the last chapter of this story or if I even should write a sequel to this story *sigh*. But of course, I'm really happy you guys are excited about this story and want to know what comes next:D**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Playing hero**

**Point of view: Bruce Wayne**

Quickly Max and I drive to the address on the paper, after Ivy dropped off in town first. She had tried to pursue me to let her stay at my house, just to rest for a while longer but I remembered Cat told me once the little girl couldn't be trusted so I thought it might be better if she went back to Gotham.

Since either of us was very familiar in town it took a while for us to find the right street but soon we found it Max thought it might be best to park the car on the end of the street and walk further upon the house.

The house was easy to find, overgrown garden, broken windows, plaster painting on the door and the parked van Ivy described, parked in front of the house was a big give away.

Slowly Max and I sneak upon the garden path, if you could call it a path since it was overgrown with weed it almost looked like it was part of the grass, upon the house and hid underneath one of the broken windows.

Slowly I tried to peek up, looking inside I noticed 3 men. The one Ivy described, who looked strong and aggressive, big scar underneath one of his eyes, probably Cat's present for kidnapping her. The other two, one looked like about the same age as the first one, the other looked much younger. Probably one of the other men's son, around 20 years old. He also looked nicer than the other kidnappers.

There was no sign of Cat, Jim or Roy but they had to be in the house somewhere because three of them argued whether to go on with the plans or not, which was, moving Cat to another place and get rid of Roy and Jim.

Suddenly someone grabs me from behind, tightly around my waist, moving me away from the window. Max tried to fight my attacker off of me but the guy screamed for help and quickly his friends come for help. The other three men came running out the house, noticed us and joined their friend and grabs Max.

* * *

**Point of view: Selina Kyle**

I was glad not being alone anymore. The detective and Roy were both strong men and with the both of them they could knock out the first person who came inside the cell, right? I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

My body hurt, by all the beating I got from Steve and also the wound on my thy felt like it was on fire. My head rested on Roy's lap, who rubbed gently with his fingers through my curls and talked suiting words to me while the detective cleaned the large wound. I tried to be strong, not to flinch every time the detective put the cloth, soaked with cleaning alcohol on the wound but it was hard.

Somehow I felt safe, having Roy around. From the moment I was little, had escaped from the horrible foster family, Roy took me to Gotham. He wanted to take me in, I wanted to stay independed, so we found a middle ground. He came to see me once in a while, only to see how I was doing, though I think he still didn't like the whole idea of me being on the streets alone.

Also it was nice to see the detective. Our last meeting at the diner, the detective's questions: _"Cat, why is it so hard for you to believe anyone would care about you? Why is it so hard for you to accept help?" _ ran through my head as I stare through my half open eyelids toward the detective. That day, I wanted to shout at him that no-one ever would care about a street girl like me, but instead I had kept quiet.

At the diner, the detective had looked worried, like he did care but I thought it was an act. Now, looking at the detective while he cleaned my wound I could see the pain in his eyes. Like he was blaming himself for all of this.

Once the detective was done with the cleaning, he grabs new bandage and put it on and helped me to sit up slowly.

"How did you guys find me?" I asked weakly, my voice not louder than a whisper since lack of using it. I rest my head against Roy's large, muscelier arm while they told me everything.

How Bruce had come to the Flea on his own, asked Roy about me and how an angry Alfred had dragged him back to the car. But that hadn't stopped him. Days later he came back to Gotham, alone and Roy caught him after talking with Ivy.

They told me more, but I wasn't really listening anymore. I could only think about Bruce and I felt becoming warm inside knowing that he was the one who had missed me first. Would it mean he still cared for me? But then, who's the girl who was with him in the alley. In the hospital?

Suddenly remembering the hospital, Bruce being unconscious I asked what had happened to him. The detective told me he had slipped, hit his head against the poolside behind his house and I felt relieved once he told me Bruce was fine and home again.

Bruce was safe.

* * *

**Point of view: Bruce Wayne**

They had knocked Max unconscious and tied me to a chair, asking me questions who I was and what we were doing here. I didn't reply any of them.

"I know this boy from the papers, " the aggressive kidnapper says, looking me straight in the face. I try to look away but the guy grabs my chin. "It's Bruce Wayne. You know? That billionaire boy that lost his parents. They were shot in his presence." A cold chill runs down my spine, thinking back to that moment and I freeze up. "We can get a lot of money from his butler."

"Leave Alfred out of this!" I shout angry, trying to free myself from his tight grip but the guy isn't impressed. Just smirks mean.

"Why are you here, boy?" the guy grabs my arm and pushes me back in the chair, pinching my arm painfully. I just stare back at him, stubborn. "Answer!"

"You kidnapped a friend of mine, a girl called Cat!" I snap back angry, even though I felt really scared inside but I didn't want them to know that. I had to be brave, for Cat.

"Oh, and you wanted to be her hero, right?" the guy asks taunting, mean smirk on his face as his friends laugh, accept for the young kidnapper. He looks almost pitiful at me. I wonder why. "Well, then be her hero, boy!"

The guy grabs me rudely by my arms, lifting me back up my feet and drags me out the room, down the hallway while some other men take the unconscious Max.

The guy opens a door, leading to what looked like a basement and drags me down the steps, standing still beside a large metal door.

"While you're playing a hero, I will have a chat with your butler."

The guy unlocks the large door, opens it and pushes me inside.

* * *

**Well, another cliff hanger, sorry guys. Poor Bruce, now he's locked up too. How would they ever escape? Anyway, let me know what you think:D**


	16. The locket

**Hi guys, sorry for the long delay but here is chapter 16:D**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The locket**

We hear noises outside the large metal door that lead to our cell and a few seconds later someone unlocked the door which caused both the detective and Roy to jump up, ready to protect me from whoever was outside.

The door opens and someone gets pushed inside, falling on his knees. An unconscious man, dragged inside by another kidnapper and the door closes again.

I recognize the boy immediately. It's Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce!" I shout as try to move closer toward him but the pain in my body won't let me. Bruce, still lying on the floor, turns around at the sound of my voice. There is relieve in his eyes.

"Cat!" Bruce stands up and runs toward me, taking my face in his hands and he gently touches the bruises on my face. I flinch. "Sorry. Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter" I reply, tilt my head a bit so it's resting in Bruce's hand, closing my eyes and sigh softly. I'm not sure if it's one of my dreams again and my brain is fooling me but if so, I try to keep holding on the 'dream' for as long as possible. It's all I have in this cold and dark cell.

"Bruce?"

Someone is calling for him again. The girl? Meaning; Bruce has to go now and I'm alone again.

I feel Bruce move, quickly I grab his wrist and hold his hand tightly against my cheek.

"Don't go" I whisper as Bruce moves back again. "Don't leave me, Bruce. You've got to help me." A tear flows down my cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere, Cat" Bruce says. "You're safe now."

I open my eyes slowly, Bruce his face close to mine.

"You came" I say, looking in big brown eyes, a smile forms around his lips. "You're really here, it's not a dream." Then, without warning, without even trying to hold it back, though I would feel totally childish afterwards, I started to cry as I lean closer toward him, embrace him in a tight hug. Bruce moves with his fingers through my hair, gently, as I cry unstoppable.

* * *

One phone call, one thread, causing Alfred's most feared nightmare to become reality. Bruce was kidnapped and they wanted ransom, if he wanted to see him back in one piece.

Alfred immediately called the police, asking for detective Gordon but it seemed he was missing as well. There was only one thing left to do. Do what they asked.

And Alfred would, if it wasn't for Bruce to leave a note, telling Max and he had a lead to Cat.

"What were you thinking, you silly little boy?" Alfred thought, grabbing the piece over paper from the side table and read the small note.

_Found a lead, off with Max to get Cat back. In case something might go wrong; address, (maybe you can think of one)_

Alfred grabs his gun, puts it under his belt and leaves the house.

* * *

Roy and the detective had taken care of Bruce's unconscious friend Max, who now sat up straight on the soft matrass, watching at Bruce and me talking. I finally had stopped crying, now playing with the silver locket Bruce had given me.

"I still have it" I whisper, showing the locket to Bruce and he smiles. The locket, resting on my chest, slightly moving up and down as I breath in and out. Bruce looks at it and gently touches the locket with his index finger.

"I'm glad" Bruce says as he looks in my eyes.

"You found it!" Max exclaims suddenly, standing up from the matrass and walks toward us, pointing at the locket as he sits down beside us.

"Yeah, well.." I reply, my eyes shooting questioned at Bruce.

"Sorry, I didn't want to startle you." A smile forms on his face. "It's just… I know that locket. I made it for my girlfriend when I was about your age."

"I'm sorry" I say, unlocking the hinch and hand the locket over to Max. "I didn't know that." Max smiles, taking the locket in his hands, his mind wandering back in time.

"Her name was Meredith. We were the best of friends. I always knew she was the one for me." Max stands up, walking slowly to one of the walls and leans against it. "We were so happy together."

"What happened?" I ask, noticing the sad look on the old man's face.

"A lot of things happened" Max replies, tears forming in his eyes. I start to feel sorry for even asking the question. "My family didn't like her. They wanted me to marry a rich girl instead of a girl from a poor family. At first she didn't care what my parents thought about her but they made it harder and harder for her so I gave her this locket, as proof that I really loved her." His voice broke and I look over to Bruce. "I didn't know how hard it was for her at the time."

Again I look at Bruce, wandering if Max's story felt familiar to him as well.

"It didn't work. I don't know what was going through that little head of hers, but she burst into tears and ran into the forest. I followed her, watching at her as she threw the locket away. I wanted to go at her but she ran off, without even noticing I had followed her.

"And that's were Bruce found it. Where Meredith threw it."

"It's been there undisturbed for 50 years." Another tears flows down his cheek.

"So, what happened with Meredith?" It was Roy who asked the question, also listening intensely. Max didn't reply, just kept staring in the distant. "Max? What happened?"

"I lost her!" Max's voice broke, slowly walking back toward the matrass and sat down. "And it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault" I say, walking toward the old man and he looks up with teary eyes. "People can do things they don't understand at the time." For a slight moment I look over to Bruce, remembering how much pain I had done to him by telling him to leave me alone. "And realize too late they made a mistake."

Bruce looks up, looking at me and I wander if he knew what I was trying to say.

"You're a nice girl, Cat" Max says, standing back up his feet and walks toward me, taking my hand in his.

Suddenly, without even hearing the key placed in the lock. The door swings open and a harsh voice echoes through the cell and we all circle around alarmed.

"Time for you to go, girl." It's Steve, looking mean at me, holding a rope in his hand. What did he mean with that?

Steve walks inside, passing angry toward me and grabs my arm, trying to tie my arms behind my back. Roy immediately comes to the rescue, grabs Steve and starts to fight with him, causing me to fall back onto the floor.

Steve, too strong for Roy, pushes him off of him into a corner of the cell. Quickly he takes another attempt, grabs me around my waist and pulls me back on my feet. A sharp pain stings through my thy.

"Leave her alone!" It's Bruce who shouts, running toward Steve and hits him in the face. Not that it worked, but still it was a nice thing to do.

Steve grabs Bruce's arms and tries to break them behind his back but the boy keeps fighting, wriggling, trying to free himself.

A gunshot echoes through the air.

* * *

**So, that was chapter 16, let me know what you'll think:D**


	17. The rescue

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter of this story, I'm really sorry but I think you already saw it coming. The story is complete:D Though, like I maybe already mentioned earlier, I have a sequel in mind but I don't know the title yet:D Anyway, here's chapter 17:D**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The rescue**

Alfred, taking his own car because the limo would be too noticeable on the streets of Gotham, he quickly speeds toward the address Bruce described. He even ignored the red lights, luckily for him there wasn't much cops on the streets and those that were, were too caught up with other things.

Almost 15 minutes later, Alfred pulled up in the street, noticing Max's car parked at the side of the road. Just as for Bruce and Max, also Alfred couldn't miss the house because it really stands out from the rest of the street.

Quietly Alfred stalks up to the gate, walking into the overgrown garden up to the house and peeks inside through the broken window. There was no sign of any kidnapper, well, not in the living room.

Slowly Alfred tried the door, which wasn't locked. Quietly he sneaks inside, listening as footsteps approach him but disappear into the next room.

Alfred peeks around the corner, noticing the hallway was clear and quickly he ran across it when he suddenly stops in his tracks.

A noise, coming from downstairs, possibly the basement. Yelling, screaming which sounds familiar.

_Master Bruce!_

Slowly, quietly Alfred walks down the steps, aiming the gun in front of him. Ready to shoot if anyone was about to come out all the sudden. The noises became clearer, a girl screams. Alfred knows that scream too well.

_Miss Kyle!_

"Leave her alone!" Alfred hears Bruce shouting and he can hear the boy moving to whomever is in there. A few seconds later the poor boy grunt's, and Alfred hears his cries to let him go.

No moment to hesitate and Alfred moves toward the cell. Soon he's around the corner he sees Bruce, held with arms behind his back, Jim on the floor rocking Selina up and down to comfort her, his friend wounded on the matrass and a guy about 19 year old, laying in the corner of the cell, trying to get up again to attack the man that was holding Bruce.

A gunshot echoes through the cell.

Bruce collapses on the floor, the man on top of him.

"Bruce!" Cat screams, her face buried into Jim chest seconds ago, now, terrified looking over to Bruce. Jim tries to stop her but Cat wriggles, trying to free herself from Jim's grip, moving closer to her friend. "Bruce!"

As Cat tries to shove the man off of Bruce, the guy grabs her wrist and tries to drag her toward him.

"Let me go!" Cat screams, trying to free herself and trying to glance at Bruce at the same time. The poor boy still lies underneath the man, blood streaming from underneath them. Cat can't see who's blood it is.

Then, suddenly the kidnappers grip loosen when Roy smacks him against the head with the food tray. The man collapses onto the floor, unconscious.

"Bruce!" Cat panted, moving back and shoves the guy off of Bruce. "Bruce!"

"Master Bruce!" Alfred calls out, worried look on his face and bends down beside Cat and the boy. "Please say something. Please tell me I didn't shot you by accident."

Suddenly, a soft moan and Bruce's eyelids start to tremble. A few seconds later he opens his eyes.

"Master Bruce! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Bruce replies and coughs a bit. "But did you really have to shoot me?" Bruce looks at his upper arm, blood seeping from the bullet wound.

As they wrap a bandage around Bruce's arm for pressure, Jim helps Max to get. "We have to be careful, they were with the three of them" Jim says, Max leaning onto him and Roy. Cat and Alfred help Bruce to stand up.

"No worries" Alfred replies. "They fled the moment they heard the gunshot. "They are long gone."

* * *

**Point of view: Selina Kyle**

I sit on the cough in Jim Gordon's apartment, Roy sitting next to me, Jim in the other room, talking on the phone with Alfred.

I was still shaking about everything that had happened. After getting out of the house we split up. Bruce, Alfred and Max in Alfred's car. Jim, Roy and I in Max's car. They said Jim could drop the car off later.

We went straight to Jim's apartment, which was less classy then his ex-girlfriend's apartment but it looked cosy anyway.

Jim came back out the other room, three cups holding in his hand. Slowly he hands one over to me and Roy, then sits down onto the other cough. An awkward silence follows.

"Look" Jim starts, breaking the silence by clearing his throat first. "Selina, I know you probably will run off again when you get bored, but I want you to know you can stay as long if you want."

I just shrug, then smile. "I might get less bored if you call me Cat, like anyone else."

Jim chuckles. "Fine, Cat."

Roy and Jim start talking about whatever. I didn't really care because after a while my eyes went heavy, my head falling onto Roy's lap. Softly he starts to stroke my hair as I fall asleep.

* * *

**Point of view: Bruce Wayne**

We arrived at Wayne Manor and while Max and I sit in the study, Alfred talks outside with Jim on the phone. Letting him know everything was fine.

Max was attending my wound, cleaned it and wraps new bandage around it. Luckily it was just a flesh wound but it still hurt. Not that I would admit that to anyone.

After cleaning my wound and putting away the first aid kid, Max glances at me. It was like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to start. I just smile.

"You and Cat…" Max starts, breaking the silence and I look up. "You remind me of Madelyn and me. I feel my belly flutter, quickly looking down, like I had something interesting on my lap. "I can tell when two people should be together."

"It's easier for her this way" I reply softly, not louder than a whisper.

"Look, Bruce, I've never should have let Meredith push me away" Max takes my hand into his. "I hate to see the same thing happen to you." Max holds up the locket. "Here, give it to her and don't let her go."

* * *

**Well, that's it guys, thank you all so much for reading, following and reviewing it. It means a lot:D**

**Keep an eye out for the sequel:D**


End file.
